Hikaru, The Black Kitsune
by Hikaru The Black Kitsune
Summary: Miroku stumbles on an enraged female foxdemon on one of his many trips to the womens side of the hotsprings,When the others find him they arn't very sympathetic, but the Kitsune has more than a few tricks up her sleeves...Is My first Fan Fic..NEW CHAPTER
1. Miroku & The Hot Springs

**Hi people I'm ****Hikaru, The Black Kitsune**** and this is my first ever Fan Fiction! Yay!**

**I wasn't going to post this so soon but my friend 'Lady Jess' made me…**

**(KYAA! PEER PRESSURE!!!) **

**Please read and review, **

**because I'm new to this I don't know what I'm doing so please tell me if you don't like it and how I can improve. **

**I hope you do like it and I'll be glad to hear from you, flames are ok, just go easy on me.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Inuyasha, only my own characters. (Soon to be revealed… Ooh! Suspense!!!)**

**Chapter 1:**

**Miroku & the hot springs**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Ahhhh…" sighed the young woman as she sank into the delicious warmth of the hot spring.

It had been a hard road from the north and the hot bath was a welcome relief.

She started the long task of trying to persuade her hair to surrender to a comb

When she heard humans, by the sound of them female, talking not to far away.

She sighed inwardly, she had being enjoying herself but now…

Something moved, in the bushes that concealed the spring from view.

She reached for her clothes and silently moved behind a rocky outcrop, where she dressed hurriedly and shifted into her human form.

Dagger in hand, she circled round to the spot where the noise had come from.

A young monk was hiding in the bushes,

Obviously trying to spy on the human females in the spring adjacent to the one she had previously been occupying.

(A/N: sigh he just never learns does he… oh well he deserves what's coming to him [evil smirk. read on…)

This really ticked her off; the two springs were just too close for her liking… if he had seen her…

"Mind explaining what your doing **Monk?**" she hissed putting a hell of a lot of malice into the word.

"Ah! Why nothing my good lady!" she was startled as he suddenly grabbed her rear

She slapped him across the face, hard, raising a large welt.

"Hands off Monk!"

"I am so sorry, could you find it in your heart to forgive me and bare my child?"

She slapped him again, the surprise had shaken her form and she regained her ears and tail.

His eyes widened as he realized his mistake, he swung his staff at her, which she avoided then pulled out of his hands

She struck him over the head with it, "Filthy Letcher!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Some hours later)

Sango looked concerned, "where do you think Miroku has got to?"

"Yeah…" said Kagome thoughtfully "I haven't seen him in ages! Do you know where he is Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "I haven't seen him since he went for a walk shortly after you two went off to the hot springs"

Kagome and Sango burst into flames

"**WHAT?!"** they cried in unison

"**I'll kill him! This time I'll really kill him!"** raged Sango

"We'll let's go find him!" said Kagome "I've got a few things to say to him and they aren't gonna be pretty!"

Inuyasha and Shippo, more than slightly startled by the girl's sudden ferocity, just did what they said and went off to find a very ill-fated monk.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(A large tree near where Miroku was attacked)

"Hmmm, well knowing Miroku you'd expect him to be round here somewhere" said Inuyasha

Sango and Kagome had calmed down considerably and were content to scowl as they continued to search.

Inuyasha put his nose to the ground

"Yup! He was here alright! The no-good son-of-a… hang on" he sniffed around some more

"What?! Demon scent?"

"A demon?" questioned Kagome holding a sleepy Shippo

"An angry one at that, the aura is masked, but…" he sighed "start planning his funeral Sango, its female,"

"Um guys, I'm sensing a jewel shard around here."

"C'mon" said Sango "we better get going if we want him to be alive when we get there"

Inuyasha walked around to the other side of the tree, "err, I found him!"

Miroku had been pinned to the tree by his robe with several daggers lodged deep into the bark,

He had two black eyes, a blood nose, a pair of bright red 'slap-prints' and the word 'PERVERT!' written on his forehead in black ink.

Sango sighed and went to pull the daggers loose, Kagome went to help

"Whoa!" cried Kagome impressed, "these sure are stuck in deep!" she tried in vain to pull them out "whoever she was, he really pissed her off!"

"Feh! He had it coming to him" said Inuyasha, pulling out the blades till the unconscious monk was free.

"We'll you were right Inuyasha, who ever did this was obviously female" said Sango dryly, pointing to the painful-looking red handprints on his face.

"Whoever she was she sure is violent!" said Kagome trying to revive him using water from the springs, "he's not going to forget this one in a hurry"

Miroku came round

"Ow! I think I may have broken something." He said wincing as he sat up and met with the unsympathetic glares of his companions. "The last thing I remember is…"

"Is what?" scowled Sango "creeping up on some innocent woman trying to have a bath!!!"

"Err, well actually…" he reached around for his staff. "Huh! It's gone! My staff! It's disappeared"

Again the others gave him no sympathy.

"You probably dropped it while you were having the crap beaten out of you" said Inuyasha

Miroku got up stiffly and was about to go look for it when it came hurtling out of the trees to stick in the ground at his feet.

"What the?"

Kagome went to pull it out; it took her a few goes but she got it eventually.

"Whoa! Whoever threw it sure used a lot of force!" she said inspecting the good six inches of staff that had until recently been embedded in the ground.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm not sticking around to see if she's calmed down yet" said Miroku taking his staff back and hobbling towards the village.

"Ah! So it was a she!" said Sango dryly, "I think this is conclusive evidence that she's not" pointing to the small, yet deep hole in the ground.

"Ah! So you see my logic!" called Miroku, his mood greatly improved.

Everyone sweatdropped and Inuyasha muttered "coward" in his general direction.

Suddenly a cry of "**FILTHY LECHER!!!**" was heard and a rather large rock hit Miroku in the side of the head,

(A/N: pretty hard if I do say so. _–Snigger-_)

Everyone turned to see a young woman standing in a tree brandishing a similar rock as the one that just collided with the monk's head.

(A/N: _-snigger-_)

She hurled it at him with surprising strength and accuracy.

She turned to the others, "friend of yours?"

_-To be continued…-_

**I hope you liked this first chapter**

**For all those wondering yes I did indulge in the fan fic tradition of; **

'**Over describing the first paragraph or so'**

**It may take me some time to update because I have very limited Internet time but…**

**Please review and tell me what you thought **

**Flames are ok because then I know I've done something wrong that you guys don't like.**

**I will post the next chapter (**_An Irate Demon_**) when I get 10 reviews, good or bad.**

**[Because what's the point of writing a story is no one reads it?!**

**C ya nxt time ;-)**

**The Black Kitsune xxx**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	2. An Irate Demon

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Hey people!**

**Thank you to all of you that reviewed and made this chapter possible**

**There was, let me think… TWO OF YOU!!!**

**But I'm going to post this next chapter anyway because I'm going away and won't be back for a while.**

**Please read and review because I still need 10 for the next chapter, **

**You don't like it? TELL ME!!! Don't just sit there swearing at the screen!!!**

**I if you do like it I would LOVE to hear from you and will be very grateful!!!**

**Flames are ok but go easy on me because this is my first fan fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha never have never will. (sad sigh)**

**I only own my characters. (The first will be revealed in THIS CHAPTER!!!)**

_**Last Time;**_

_Suddenly a cry of "__**FILTHY LECHER!!!**__" was heard and a rather large rock hit Miroku in the side of the head,_

_Everyone turned to see a young woman standing in a tree brandishing a similar rock as the one that just collided with the monk's head. _

_She hurled it at him with surprising strength and accuracy._

_She turned to the others, "friend of yours?"_

**Chapter 2:**

**An Irate Demon**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

She drew twin swords from sheathes strapped to her back.

Kagome turned to Sango, "should we help him out or let him suffer?"

Miroku hearing this tried to hobble over to them before being struck down by another well-aimed boulder.

"Awww! C'mon guys! Don't leave me here! She'll **kill** me!"

"Not kill, just maim." Added the woman in the tree.

"I reckon we should let the stupid lecher get what he deserves!" said Inuyasha.

Sango nodded "Miroku! You got yourself into this so you can get yourself out." She hitched up her Hiraikotsu and started to walk back to the village, "maybe this will teach you a lesson worth learning" and with that she strode out of the clearing and back to the village.

"Oh " said Miroku as the woman advanced on him with blades that looked really sharp, now that you mention it…

"Um, maybe the swords are going a bit far…" said Kagome uneasily

The woman looked at the blades in her hands and nodded "Yeah, it hurts more if I use my fists anyway!"

"Man, you really pissed her off this time!" said Inuyasha

"What! Did the sword tip you off or was it the beating me to a bloody pulp and nailing me to a tree!!!" said Miroku starting to get a bit hysterical.

"Not her you **baka**! Sango!!!" said Kagome, as the woman smashed her fist into Miroku's gut.

She sighed "when are you going to learn!" Kagome had had enough "you can't go around molesting women with out them getting angry!!!"

"So true!" stated the woman as she grabbed him in an armlock

"**AHHHH!** This doesn't count!" cried Miroku visibly in pain "I would have never…OW!... if I knew she was a demon!!!"

"Sure you wouldn't have" said Shippo who raised an eyebrow

"Shut up monk!" shouted the woman

"Hang on a sec! She's the demon?" asked Kagome she walked over to Miroku's attacker who was currently standing on his head.

Inuyasha stood next to her and inhaled her scent, "Yep! It's masked but she's defiantly a demon"

The demon scowled, suddenly angry (A/N; well more so…) and stepped over Miroku to face Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo.

"Damn it all! Why'd you have to blow my cover ya stupid half-breed!!!"

"**What'd you call ME!!!**" snarled Inuyasha who was being held back by Kagome.

"**Like you can talk!!! You don't see me hiding ya BAKA FOX!!!**"

"Fox?!" queried Kagome letting go of Inuyasha momentarily, he lunged at the demon to get about half way before Kagome called;

"Sit!"

"Uh!" said Inuyasha as he ate dirt "would you **stop** doing that!!!"

Kagome ignored him "she doesn't look particularly fox-like…"

The demon sighed, muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'stuff it', and started to glow softly

"Get back Kagome!" said Inuyasha drawing the Tetsusaiga and pushed her aside.

"Oh! Give it a rest!" said the demon, who had stopped glowing

She had lost her human form!

Her hair was now a gold/dark blonde colour (with a hint of red here and there) that fell in an unruly mane that came to about waist length,

She had two black stripes on the left side of her face; the right side was partly obscured by her long fringe.

Her eyes were now a piercing, stormy gray.

She was clad in a black and white kimono and three swords, one at her waist and two, smaller ones sheathed on her back

She also gained a set of lethal looking, canine fangs and on top of her head were two very cute fox ears,

Behind her a long, elegant fox's tail was visible.

She looked about 17-18 and was about the same height as Inuyasha & Miroku (a bit taller than Kagome & Sango)

"Ok," said Kagome, "I stand corrected!"

The Kitsune stretched then turned to Miroku

"Sorry about before, I get a little agitated in my human form so I may have used a bit more violence than was necessary!"

"No need to apologize" said Sango reentering the clearing "He deserved what he got" she gave him a smoldering glare.

Kagome sighed; she saw that this wasn't going to be patched up soon so she changed the subject.

"C'mon lets get back; I'll get my first aid kit out."

They all started to leave when Kagome stopped and turned to the Kitsune.

"Sorry about Miroku," she pointed to the very sorry looking monk, "I'm Kagome, they're Sango and Shippo, oh and half demon is Inuyasha" she said with a friendly smile.

The Kitsune smiled back, "I'm Hikaru, Hikaru Setsuna, well I better be heading off before the village hears of my whereabouts, see ya!"

And with that she sped off through the trees.

_-To be continued…-_

**Yay! Another chapter finished!!!**

**I'm sorry it was so short…**

**I hope you all liked it, if you did REVIEW! If you didn't then REVIEW!**

**Tell me what you thought of my character, Hikaru and did Miroku deserve what he got or was Hikaru a bit OTT?**

**I will post the next chapter (**_Argumentative Inuyasha_**) when I get 10 more reviews.**

**Thank you for reading my story and I'll see you all next time.**

**The Black Kitsune xxx**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	3. Arguementitive Inuyasha

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Thank you sooo much to all who reviewed the last two chapters, you guys are great and deserve a cookie!**

**And thank you to everyone for sticking with me for 3 whole chapters!!!**

**When reviewing, flames are ok but go easy on me because this is my first fan fic.**

**Disclaimer: I, The Black Kitsune, Mistress of my undead chicken army, do not own Inuyasha.**

**So don't let anyone tell you other wise, if they do, tell me and I'll send 'round a few of my undead poultry to straighten things out…**

**I only own my characters. (Hikaru & …)**

_**Last Time;**_

_"Sorry about Miroku," she pointed to the very sorry looking monk, "I'm Kagome, they're Sango and Shippo, oh and half demon is Inuyasha" she said with a friendly smile._

_The Kitsune smiled back, "I'm Hikaru, Hikaru Setsuna, well I better be heading off before the village hears of my whereabouts, see ya!"_

_And with that she sped off through the trees._

**Chapter 3:**

**Argumentative Inuyasha**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

the next morning at about 11am, at the village headman's house

"Well, I guess we'll be seeing more of Hikaru in the near future!"

"Why…" said Inuyasha skeptically, the others turned around to listen

"Well I happened to notice that she had three jewel shards hidden in the folds of her kimono."

"**WHAT?!!**" shouted Inuyasha "**Why didn't you SAY SO?!!**"

"Well I was a bit **distracted**!!!" said Kagome, also in raised tones

"**SO!!!**"

"So what?!!"

"**BAKA!** Now we have to go look for her!!!

"Hey! Don't you 'BAKA!' me!" Kagome glared at him and he recoiled, he knew what that look meant…

"AH! Kagome …"

"Inuyasha! ... **SIT!**"

**CRASH!**

Sango, Miroku and Shippo sighed, and went back to what they were doing

"Goodbye Inuyasha!"

"W-Where are you going?!!"

"I'm going for a walk! Not that it's any of your business, and you can 'sit' (CRASH!) for all I care!!!"

Kagome stormed out of the room, leaving Inuyasha face down on the floor.

'_Stupid Inuyasha! I try my hardest to find the jewel shards and this is the thanks I get!!!' _she thought angrily to herself,

'_I'm just never good enough for him! Baka Inu Jerk!' _she didn't realize that she was already crying, she went further into the forest.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Awww! Inuyasha you made her cry!!!" whined Shippo from the door that Kagome had recently left in great anger.

"ME?! I didn't do anyth…" he saw the looks the others were giving him and gave in.

"What! Dammit! I'll go talk to her…"

Sango smacked him in the back of the head, "Ow! What tha-"

"You stay HERE!" growled Sango "If you follow her now you'll just make her angry again! So you are going to stay here till she gets back and THEN your going to apologize! Got it?!"

Inuyasha muttered something and sat in a corner sulking.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kagome was to busy crying and swearing at Inuyasha in her head to notice where she was going,

She just kept walking, not taking in her surroundings at all,

Yet she never tripped on anything or walked into any trees (and there were quite a lot of them, being a forest that is)

She was in _that_ sort of angry daze.

The problem was, with her in this state, a giant herd of pig-demons could come charging through and she wouldn't notice.

Not very reassuring when the likes of Naraku and his incarnations could be lurking around somewhere.

Just waiting for a less-attentive-than-usual miko to stroll past and practically _give_ them the jewel shards!

she finally stopped and sat under a tree to think.

Unfortunately, a group of bandits were passing and recognized her as the strange woman with jewel shards.

And, of course, she was captured

Tied up and thrown onto the back of a cart like a sack of spuds, she began to regret not taking her bow with her.

(A/N; how is it that she gets kidnapped or captured every 2nd episode!!! You'd think she'd learn to defend her self but **NoOoOo**!

She **really** needs to get a new hobby!)

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

about two hours later Kagome was beginning to wonder if the others had figured out that she wasn't coming back yet,

when she thought she saw something following the cart from the trees.

What or whoever it was, it was fast, darting from tree top to tree top all Kagome ever saw was brief flashes of black and white.

It had to be a demon, no human could move that fast.

Her hopes rose when she thought of Inuyasha, then fell, he didn't wear black or white, just his red kimono.

'_Great'_ she thought to herself, _'it's probably just someone __**else**__ after the jewel shards, just wonderful'_ (A/N; note the sarcasm)

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Back at the village Inuyasha, still in his corner, was starting to get worried and not to mention agitated.

"she should have been back long before now!"

Sango looked up from cleaning her 'Hiraikotsu', "Hmmm, I think your right Inuyasha, we might want to go check on her"

Miroku nodded, "it's been well over two hours now and Lady Kagome isn't usually off on her own so long"

Inuyasha jumped to his feet, tetsusaiga in hand, and headed for the door. Sango, Shippo and Miroku followed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kagome was dragged from the cart and thrown in front of, who she guessed was, the bandit's leader.

It was no surprise that he was a demon; buy the look of it, an insect demon of some kind, possibly a moth.

She shivered, she knew from experience that moth demons were particularly nasty and were unlikely to show mercy.

(A/N; Thinking of Menomaru from the 1st movie here, but smaller, stupider and with less world-domination plans than him)

"wench! Give me the sacred jewel shards and your death will be quick and virtually painless."

"**Virtually painless**?!!" a girl walked out from the trees, she was about Kagome's age and was dressed simply, she was a villager and she was un-armed. "**What sort of incentive is that**?!!"

_-To be continued…-_

**Yay! Chapter 3 finished!!!**

**Again I'm really sorry that my chapters are so short but I will update soon**

**I hope you all liked it, Please Review! **

**Tell me what you thought of my first small and mildly threatening bad guy!**

**I will post the next chapter (**_Sharp Pointy Objects Like Knives!_**) soon-ish.**

**(I've given up on the review thing but I want more than 1 OK!!!)**

**Thank you for reading my story and I'll see you all next time.**

**The Black Kitsune xxx**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	4. Sharp Pointy Objects Like Knives

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Thank you to all who reviewed the previous chapters and hope that you all went out and got yourselves a cookie**

**And thank you to everyone for getting this far into my story without turning away in disgust!**

**go easy on me because this is my first fan fic EVER! But I'd still like to know what I'm doing wrong**

**Disclaimer: sigh I wish I owned Inuyasha but unfortunately I don't. **

**sniff I feel so alone… **

**But at least I own Hikaru! She'll keep me company! (Smiley Face)**

_**Last Time;**_

_"wench! Give me the sacred jewel shards and your death will be quick and virtually painless."_

"_**Virtually painless**__?!!" a girl walked out from the trees, she was about Kagome's age and was dressed simply, she was a villager and she was un-armed. "__**What sort of incentive is that**__?!!"_

**Chapter 4:**

**Sharp Pointy Objects Like Knives!**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The demon pointed his sword at her and glared,

"Phht! What are you going to do with that butter knife! The stupid thing wouldn't cut paper!"

Kagome realized what this girl was getting at, '_the old make-them-mad-until-they-make-a-mistake trick!_' she thought

Kagome drew herself up to her full height (A/N; kinda hard to do when your tied up) and yelled;

"Yeah! Most bad guys would let me escape with my life if I handed them over!!! You have no sense of tradition!!!"

Kagome figured that if this failed and she was going to die she may as well go down swearing.

(A/N; I know she isn't _actually_ swearing but it sounds better than 'going down seriously-criticizing-the-enemy's-prisoner-disposal-methods')

"And who says I even **have** the shards on me! You didn't even **think** that I might have left them with the others!"

Kagome saw his eye twitch, the two of them were really getting on his nerves now.

"Someone grab her and tie her up!" shouted the demon "and gag the both of them! That'll shut 'em up!"

'_Ok, now where did this get us! Now we're both gonna die!_' thought Kagome to the girl who obviously couldn't hear her because,

One; Kagome had been gagged and two; the girl was now being advanced on by a whole heap of bandits with sharp-pointy objects like knifes!

But suddenly several of the bandits were out cold and the others were systematically being kicked in the head by…

A timid little peasant girl?!!

Who after finishing off the bandits walked up to the moth demon and kneed him in the groin.

"What-tha?" he groaned

The girl dissolved to reveal an extremely familiar Kitsune.

"Stay out of my territory." She said menacingly as she held him up by the hair

"Your territory? I though yours was further south a **lot** further!"

"If it wasn't before then it's my territory now, so shove off!" and she picked him up and hurled him into the trees a good hundred yards away.

(A/N; Hikaru + Kagome 1 bandits and a strangely-absent Hanyou 0)

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Inuyasha, following Kagome's scent, reached the spot where the bandits had found and grabbed her.

The others caught up with him.

"Kagome was here a few hours ago but she was taken." And he took off

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Half an hour later after raiding the bandits' food supplies Hikaru and Kagome sat by the river, ate an early breakfast and Kagome talked about Inuyasha and the others.

"sooo, you and the puppy dog had a fight?" Hikaru raised an eyebrow

"yeah…"

"what did he do?!"

"he's such a jerk! I try so hard to find the stupid jewel shards and get no thanks in return!"

Hikaru passed Kagome some more rice and motioned for her to continue

"And every time I have a test or want to see my family and friends he's always there to stop me!

It's like we never stop arguing!!!"

Kagome glared at the ground and started to pull the petals off a flower with more aggression than was necessary

"Any time another guy even looks at me he gets all jealous and tries to kill them!"

Hikaru patted her on the shoulder, "don't worry about it! He's just a guy after all! Hero complexes the lot of them!!!"

Kagome smiled lopsidedly

"And when we get back I'll go talk to him, shall I?" Hikaru cracked her knuckles menacingly with a wicked grin on her face.

"No, Hikaru. I think I'll be fine ok?"

Hikaru didn't answer, but looked innocently off into the distance as if she hadn't heard Kagome.

"**Hikaru!!!**"

"Oh fine I won't 'talk' to him, gods your no fun!"

"Good"

Hikaru gave Kagome two of her three jewel shards, "Present!"

"Thanks"

Hikaru stood up, "now let's get you back before Inuyasha starts interrogating innocent woodland creatures about your whereabouts"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara arrived at, what until recently had been, the bandit camp.

They found a large pile of unconscious bandits and a very disheveled moth demon draped in a tree some distance away.

"well I don't think Kagome did this…" said Shippo

Inuyasha who was sniffing around the camp said, "Darn it! Kagome was here, but she's been gone about half an hour."

"Which way was she headed?" asked Sango

Inuyasha didn't answer but ran off in the direction of Kagome's scent. (A/N; hero complex…)

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hikaru and Kagome were walking back to the village when Hikaru pulled Kagome into the bushes and motioned for her to be quiet.

Kagome was about to protest when she saw Inuyasha speed past, followed by Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara.

Only when they was long gone did Hikaru and Kagome come out of hiding

"So, it looks like dog boy _does _miss you." Said Hikaru with an eyebrow raised

"Still," said Kagome, "is it me or the jewel shards he's looking for"

Hikaru rolled her eyes, "we'll why don't we do something about it?"

Kagome looked skeptical, "What are you planning???" she said with warning tones.

Hikaru grinned evilly "say Kagome, what was the name of that wolf demon that Inuyasha gets so mad about?"

Kagome started looking worried, "Koga, why?"

"Well in my travels, I may or may not have chanced upon said wolf demon,

And in that case I may or may not be able to impersonate him."

"You **wouldn't!**" said Kagome

"Yes I would! I'm a Kitsune! It's what I do!"

"You'd never fool Inuyasha; he'll be able to tell you're not Koga by your scent!"

"Phht! don't underestimate me Kagome!

No one said that I couldn't imitate another's scent as well as their appearance, personality, accents, mannerisms…"

"**OK! Ok! You win!**" cried Kagome throwing her hands in the air "you don't need to go on! I get the point!"

Hikaru smirked

Kagome poked her tongue out at her, "I guess that explains how Inuyasha didn't notice us when he went past back there"

"Yep!" said Hikaru happily, "when I hide someone they stay hidden!"

"I think we need to get you a set of beads like Inuyasha's"

Hikaru grinned "only if I get to pick the colour"

"C'mon we better get back soon if you want to impersonate Koga"

Kagome giggled "Ooh! I can't wait to see Inuyasha's face! I feel so evil!"

(A/N; Hikaru + Kagome2 Inu-Hanyou0)

_-To be continued…-_

**4 chapters down! God only knows how many more to go!**

**This chapter was really short and I apologize, **

**but I just ****had**** to make the next bit a new chapter!**

**R-E-V-I-E-W!!!**

**Tell me what you think Inuyasha will do when he sees Koga/Hikaru and Kagome together?**

**Or even better, what will he do when he finds out that it's Hikaru and not Koga?!**

**Ooh! I can't wait!!**

**I will post the next chapter (**_Deception Most Evil_**) when I get 10 more reviews.**

**So PLEASE! Review I'm just itchin' to post it!**

**Ack! Now I'm all fidgety!!!**

**The Black Kitsune xxx**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	5. Deception Most Evil

**YAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!!!**

**I finally get to post this chapter!!!**

**Inuyasha's gonna freak! And don't you think Hikaru would look gorgeous with a set of beads all her own? **

**Thanks so much for your reviews and in reward for reviewing so fast (so that I could post this chapter)**

**I have given a super-imaginary-cyber muffin to my top reviewers via e-mail**

**ENJOY!**

**go easy on me because this is my first fan fic EVER! But I'd still like to know what I'm doing wrong**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha **

**I only own Hikaru, several imaginary muffins and an impending sense of doom **

_**Last Time;**_

_"Yep!" said Hikaru happily, "when I hide someone they stay hidden!"_

"_C'mon we better get back soon if you want to impersonate Koga"_

_Kagome giggled "Ooh! I can't wait to see Inuyasha's face! I feel so evil!"_

**Chapter 5:**

**Deception Most Evil**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Inuyasha paced around the outside of village

They still hadn't found Kagome; the others were in the village asking if anyone had seen her.

But Inuyasha just couldn't sit still,

They tried getting him to eat something at the headman's house,

But after about five minutes they had told him to go outside, he was just too fidgety.

He stopped pacing when two very familiar scents reached his nose

"Hey Mutt-Face!"

Inuyasha spun around

Koga emerged from the forest carrying Kagome bridal style.

"**Get away from Kagome you mangy wolf!**" yelled Inuyasha, He was ready for a fight; he'd been ready for a fight all afternoon!

Koga put Kagome down and she ran into the headman's house,

she went right past Inuyasha and didn't even acknowledge his existence.

Inuyasha growled at Koga, "What were you doing with **My Kagome!**"

Koga leaned against a tree casually, "**Your** Kagome? Phht! She's **My Kagome** now"

"Kagome would never betray me like that!" snarled Inuyasha

"Why wouldn't she? You keep running off to that dead priestess, what's-her-name… oh right! Kinky-Ho!"

Inuyasha clenched his fists in fury,

"If she's yours then why'd she come back?!!" shouted Inuyasha.

Kagome came out of the headman's house with her yellow pack on her back and Shippo in her arms.

"Does that answer your question Inu-Baka?" He turned to Kagome, "C'mon Kagome! We want to make it to the den by dark!"

"I just had to say goodbye to Sango, Miroku and Kirara."

"Ok let's go." Koga went to pick up Kagome

"Wait! Kagome!" cried Inuyasha

"What is it Inuyasha." Said Kagome coldly

"Why?!! How could you?!!" Inuyasha sounded desperate now.

Kagome looked at him sadly, "I realized that I was only a jewel shard detector to you, you didn't care about me, Kikyo meant so much more to you…"

"No! Kagome! That's not true!"

"… So what if you **did** care! You had to **choose** Inuyasha, **her or me**. You took too long…"

"No! Kag…"

"**You took me for a FOOL! INUYASHA!**"

Inuyasha was lost for words

"**So I've made up your mind for you Inuyasha! Give my regards to Kikyo!**"

Kagome walked over to Koga who picked her up and ran off in his usual whirlwind.

(A/N; Ouch! That's gotta sting! Hikaru + Kagome 1trillion, emotionally crushed Inu-Hanyou negative 5)

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

That evening Sango and Miroku watched Inuyasha apprehensively as he stared off into space sadly.

They were very worried about him, first he had just stood there after Kagome had left with Koga, he didn't move for about an hour.

Then he got mad and ran around kicking trees and stuff swearing at Koga for 'kidnapping Kagome'.

Then the realization that Kagome left of her own free will and wasn't coming back hit him and he had gone quiet.

Of course Kagome had filled Sango and Miroku on Hikaru's plan.

It had seemed like a great idea before,

Give him a shock to his system!

Get him to realize that Kagome wasn't going to hang around forever if he kept taking her for granted!

He might even ditch Kikyo and stay true to Kagome!

But it looked liked it might have worked a little too well.

Given him too big a shock.

They just hoped that Kagome would come back soon; Inuyasha couldn't take it much longer.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

With Kagome, Hikaru/Koga and Shippo

The three of them reached the bone-eaters well at sundown

"So now what Kagome?" Shippo asked

Hikaru let them down and took Shippo from Kagome

"Well it's all part of my master plan" said Hikaru cuddling Shippo.

"Hikaru? Could you lose Koga's form cause your seriously weirding me out!"

Hikaru stopped looked down at Shippo who also looked a bit disturbed

"I guess Koga doesn't go around cuddling fox cubs much does he?" she said with a laugh and returned to her Kitsune from.

Kagome smiled "Ok where were we… oh yeah! Shippo you're going to stay with Hikaru for a bit,

While I go back home for one or two Inuyasha free days."

"And while she's gone kit," said Hikaru "you and I are going to keep an eye on Inuyasha."

Shippo looked confused

"We're to stop Inuyasha finding the real Koga." She said,

"And if he finds us I'll be Koga again and you're going to pretend to be Kagome"

Shippo looked worried, "I'm not that good Hikaru, My tail's always showing!"

Kagome patted him on the head,

"It's ok Shippo, Hikaru will help you hide your tail and as long as you don't say anything you'll be fine."

Shippo nodded and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'I gotta keep it together!'

"Ok I'll see you guys later!" and Kagome jumped into the well

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Inuyasha's head was spinning, he kept seeing Kagome everywhere.

Not in the village like you'd expect but out in the forest,

Every time when he went for his, now frequent, walks

He would turn around and catch a glimpse of her hair or the edge of her skirt and when he looked back she'd be gone.

He felt like he was being watched constantly, he could never shake the feeling.

To top that he was agonizingly lonely, it was driving him insane.

He missed her so much.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kagome fretted for the next two days

She just couldn't get the image out of her head; Inuyasha watching her as she left with Koga/Hikaru.

He just looked so sad…

…And she had been so cruel

Her friends and family commented on how fidgety she had gotten all of a sudden.

Finally she made up her mind, but first she had to stock up on ramen.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

With Hikaru and Shippo

Shippo stood under a tree, practicing his shape shifting

He went from Kagome to Sango to Miroku to Hikaru and even Inuyasha.

Hikaru came back from her patrol and sat down

"Did you find him?" asked Shippo.

"Yep, out wandering aimlessly again, just staring of into space or sulking under a tree."

"Doesn't he see you?"

"I let him see me in Kagome's form the first couple of times but just a glance,

He's started seeing her himself now, the poor guy looks practically haunted!"

"I hope Kagome comes back soon,

… Aneki, I miss her as well" ('Aneki' older sister Shippo's new nickname for Hikaru)

"Don't worry kit" ('kit' Hikaru's favorite nickname for Shippo) "It's only been two days"

Shippo nodded and Hikaru changed the topic

"So how's practice going?"

"Ok, I can do Sango now but I'm still stuck on Kirara, I just can't get the tails right!"

Hikaru stood up, "C'mere and I'll help"

_-To be continued…-_

**Ahh! It feels good to finally get that chapter out there!**

**I hope you guys liked it!**

**But I'll never know if you don't review!**

**What do you guys think of Shippo calling Hikaru 'Aneki'?**

**Is anybody else weirded out by the mental image of Koga cuddling Shippo?**

**And does anyone think that they may have gone too far this time?**

**I will post the next chapter (**_Kagome's Remorse for the Hanyou_**) when I get round to it and you guys post more reviews.**

**So PLEASE! Review I'm STILL all fidgety!!!**

**The Black Kitsune xxx**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	6. Kagome's Remorse For The Hanyou

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**This Chapter is dedicated to 'animeangelgotherwings'**

**Thanks for the praise!**

**Inuyasha is really cut up by Kagome running off with Koga/Hikaru.**

**Kagome's feeling really guilty about leaving him, **

**I think it's gonna take a whole lotta RAMEN to smooth this one over**

**Thank you for reviewing! You guys are great!**

**Please keep up the good work and keep those reviews coming!**

**Go easy on me because this is my first fan fic EVER! But if I'm doing something you don't like TELL ME!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha **

**I only own Hikaru, most of my imaginary muffins are gone but I still have that impending sense of doom that's been hanging over my head for the last couple of chapters…**

_**Last Time;**_

_"_So how's practice going?"

"_Ok, I can do Sango now but I'm still stuck on Kirara, I just can't get the tails right!"_

_Hikaru stood up, "C'mere and I'll help"_

**Chapter 6:**

**Kagome's Remorse for the Hanyou**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

On the morning of the third Kagome-less day Inuyasha wandered off into the forest again

He was gone about half an hour when he caught a familiar scent on the breeze

It couldn't be her, but just in case (at least that's what he told himself) he quickened his pace and followed it

Five minutes later he came to a small clearing with some one standing at the other end

It was Kagome

She looked very sad

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry" she said quietly, if he hadn't been a Hanyou he wouldn't have heard her

She was hiding something behind her back which she now held out to him

He walked over and took it; it was a box of ramen.

"So," he said, not meeting her eyes and she not meeting his either, "where's Koga?"

Koga walked out of the shadows,

Inuyasha's hand went immediately to his sword, but Kagome went and stood between them

Inuyasha's shoulders slumped a little,

But he ignored Kagome and unsheathed tetsusaiga and pointed it at Koga, and in doing so, at her

"That's enough" said Kagome

Inuyasha drew himself up to protest and get her out of the way of his sword

But then he realized that she was not talking to him

Koga melted in front of him and his scent dispersed, after a few seconds Hikaru stood where he used to be

Inuyasha's immediate reaction was to say "**who the #! is she?!!**"

Kagome smiled a little bit "this is Hikaru, if you don't remember"

"So where's Koga" said Inuyasha, who had calmed down again

Hikaru smirked "probably off combing the countryside for Naraku"

"So you didn't really run off with Koga?"

Kagome nodded looking very apologetic

Inuyasha was silent and Kagome looked on the brink of tears

After about two minutes of this Hikaru got impatient

"Gods damn you both! **One of you say something!!!**"

Inuyasha turned to Hikaru

"So you're sure it was you and not Koga who ran off with Kagome?"

Hikaru threw her hands up in the air with frustration

"**Of course I'm sure! Sure as the crooked god cheats! How many times do I have to explain it to you?!!**"

"Inuyasha…" said Kagome softly as Hikaru went to sulk in a tree

"Yeah…"

"Can you ever forgive me?"

Inuyasha looked like he might say something but Kagome kept going

"I'm-really-sorry-I-made-you-worry-like-that-and-I-said-such-mean-things-to-you-and…"

Kagome suddenly lost the ability to speak

Inuyasha looked surprised and concerned

From her tree Hikaru had used her magic to gag Kagome.

"Let the poor guy get a word in! You're giving **me** a headache!" Kagome nodded and she regained her speech

"Sorry…" Kagome looked very sheepish

(A/N; Baa!)

Inuyasha threw a rock at Hikaru which she threw back,

Then sulked off muttering about how she knew when she wasn't wanted etc…

Kagome was very red-faced by the end of this and just muttered apologies to Inuyasha while still not meeting his eyes.

Inuyasha, who by now was by now getting tired of this, pulled her into a tight hug.

"So you forgive me?" said Kagome

"Yeah…, I'm just glad your safe, and not with that stupid Koga!

"Thank you Inuyasha" said Kagome tearfully

"Ack! You're getting my shoulder all wet!!!" exclaimed Inuyasha

Kagome giggled and the two of them walked back to the village.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day

Kagome looked thoughtful as she boiled up some ramen for Inuyasha.

"What is it Kagome?" asked Sango, who had been watching her for a while, and her curiosity had just got the better of her.

"I haven't seen Hikaru in a while; I wonder where she's gotten to?"

"Feh," said Inuyasha, watching the ramen impatiently, "who cares"

Kagome, Sango and Shippo all raised an eyebrow,

"You're still sulking because Aneki was able to fool you so easily!" said Shippo scornfully

Smack

"WHAA! Inuyasha's picking on me!" Shippo ran to the safety of Kagome's arms

She cuddled him for a bit while Sango told Inuyasha off for picking on Shippo… Again!

"I does seem strange that we haven't seen her yet," said Sango after she was finished chewing out Inuyasha.

"And I haven't been able to locate her scent either." Said Inuyasha

"Not that it's saying much!" said Shippo, "you couldn't find her if she was behind you!"

Inuyasha growled, and Kagome hugged Shippo tighter and turned her big, brown, puppy-dog eyes on Inuyasha,

Who backed down, muttering about how Shippo was a coward for hiding behind Kagome all the time.

(A/N; you'd think Inuyasha would be the one with the puppy-dog eyes, but I didn't know what else to call them!)

"Well I'm going to look for her" said Kagome, getting up and dumping Shippo on Sango. "I'll see you guys later"

"Feh," said Inuyasha "like I'm going to let you go on your own!" Kagome rolled her eyes at him and collected her bow.

He had gotten very protective of her after the 'Koga/Hikaru' incident.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hikaru was sitting high up on a tree branch and, due to severe boredom,

Was shifting her left hand into a birdlike talon to a savage-looking claw and back, plus many equally delightful forms.

She sniffed the air, "so Inuyasha and Kagome are out and about, interesting"

She jumped out of the tree, shifted and ran off towards the Miko's and Hanyou's scents.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Inuyasha and Kagome were still searching for Hikaru when they heard a disturbance in the bushes to there right.

Kagome jumped but Inuyasha kept walking,

"Feh, it's just a squirrel or something"

a small, rather vicious-looking, black/red fox rocketed out of the bushes towards Inuyasha.

Kagome screamed in alarm and the fox ran up Inuyasha's back and sunk its claws into his head and proceeded to chew at his ears.

"Ahh! Get it off me!!! Ow!" Inuyasha started clawing at it but the fox was undaunted,

"Just a squirrel am I? I'll show you Inu-Baka! You won't be laughing without those gorgeous puppy-dog ears of yours!"

"What tha… hey! it talks!" Inuyasha's eyes narrowed "Hikaru!!!"

The fox giggled a bit then clawed at Inuyasha's ears playfully

"Nice to see you too Dog boy!"

Hikaru dived off Inuyasha's head and onto Kagome's shoulder

"Yuk! Inuyasha you taste like dog!"

Kagome tied not to smile as Inuyasha glared at the small fox

"Hikaru?" Kagome pulled her off her shoulder and put her on the ground

"Ya?"

"It is you, right?"

Hikaru sighed and shifted into her demon shape

"Hi Kagome! I hate to talk and run but this is just a little too close to the village for my liking. See ya!"

she changed back into her fox form and ran off into the trees.

Inuyasha shrugged and started back towards the village, Kagome looked worried for a moment then followed him.

'Well that was an anti-climax!' she thought

_-To be continued…-_

**One more chapter I don't have to worry about! Well sort of…**

**Please review! C'mon! You're driving me insane!**

**I can't stand staring at the screen waiting for you guys to review!**

**So,**

**I will post the next chapter (**_The Shit Hits The Fan, for Hikaru_**) when I get more reviews.**

**(Interesting title eh?)**

**So PLEASE! Review**

**The Black Kitsune xxx**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	7. The Shit Hits The Fan For Hikaru

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Welcome faithful readers to my next chapter!**

**I am SOOOO sorry it has taken so long to update but I'm about to fail yr9 Chemistry so I've done a bit of last minute cramming, which hasn't left much time for writeing!!!**

**I know I'm going to fry in hell for this but…**

**I can't be bothered to write anything here because I have limited time and just want to get on with the story**

**Go easy on me because this is my first fan fic EVER! But I'd still like to know what I'm doing wrong**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha **

**I only own Hikaru and she's more than a handful!**

_**Last Time;**_

_"Hi Kagome! I hate to talk and run but this is just a little too close to the village for my liking. See ya!"_

_she changed back into her fox form and ran off into the trees._

_Inuyasha shrugged and started back towards the village, Kagome looked worried for a moment then followed him._

'_Well that was an anti-climax!' she thought_

**Chapter 7:**

**The Shit Hits The Fan, for Hikaru**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When they got back to the village headman's house where they were staying, Kagome was deep in thought.

"What's wrong Kagome?" asked a concerned Sango

"Why would Hikaru want to avoid the notice of the village?"

"Why not, she's a demon after all! And a tricky one at that." said Shippo

"Yeah, but this village isn't particularly hostile, we come through all right" added Sango

"Maybe they've got a grudge against her or something" said Inuyasha lazily

wonder what sort of grudge they could have against Hikaru that…"

"Excuse me," it was an old woman from the village, "did I hear you mention the Kitsune Hikaru?"

"Yes, what can you tell us about her?" said Sango

"She is an unruly demon! Hunted for crimes against our village as well as others I am told"

"What exactly did she do to the village to receive this condemnation?" asked Miroku, interested.

"She possessed the headman's daughter!"

"How do you know it was her" said Inuyasha

"we caught her off guard and in her confusion the headman noticed that his daughter doesn't usually have a tail."

"That's a pretty solid way to tell if a Kitsune is about" said Shippo

"so we tried to catch her but she fled the village, luckily the headman's daughter made a full recovery"

"That's good to hear!" said Miroku a little too cheerfully for Sango's liking, who gave him another of her paralyzing death stares.

"By any chance would you have seen the devious vixen?"

"Yeah but she's probably long gone by now" said Inuyasha,

"Thank you sir, we'll send out a search party at once" the woman left

Kagome glared at Inuyasha,

"What?!"

"Now they're going to hunt her down and kill her!"

"Quit worrying, she can look after herself"

"Yeah! But she doesn't need us making it harder for her!!!"

(A/N; Wait for the irony, wait for it… wait for it…)

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hikaru sped through the forest in the dark,

her clothes torn and dirty from a hasty attempt at escape

'_Damn it!'_ she thought as the angry voices came nearer _'how did they know I was here!!!'_

She reached a clearing and looked back; well over fifty demons were only a few hundred meters away.

She turned to run but caught the glint of steel and the glow of torches beyond the trees.

'___ the villagers!'_

she was surrounded and had only one choice, the demons or the villagers.

One of the two would catch her, probably the demons it didn't matter if they got there first, they'd just massacre the villagers if they got in the way.

There was no way out and Hikaru realized that they _were going to kill her_, there was no avoiding it

But the were not leaving unscathed

She drew her blades, she was gonna bloody well go down fighting!

She turned to face the onslaught of demons

She noticed that they were accompanied by a swarm of strange wasps, a frown crossed her face, she'd never encountered these before.

She shook herself mentally, it didn't matter, she'd kill them too if she got the chance before she was struck down, hopefully…

She let out a feral snarl and hurled herself towards the hoards of monsters

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning Inuyasha and the others left the village to continue they're search for the jewel shards.

"So Kagome, you sensing any jewel shards?" asked Inuyasha

Kagome frowned, "three and they're very far off, and they were a lot closer yesterday"

"Hmmm, I wonder if this has anything to do with Hikaru?" said Miroku

"I think they're her shards, I just don't see why she would just up and leave!" she said glaring at Inuyasha

"Something must've happened" said Inuyasha "let's go check it out, which way Kagome?"

"That way!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Some time later they came to a large clearing, it looked like a battlefield

The bodies of demons and the occasional villager were scattered about the place

"Whoa! What happened here!" gasped Shippo "we came through her two days ago and it wasn't like this!"

Inuyasha sniffed around a bit until coming to a conclusion,

"Hikaru was here, it seems that she was attacked by the demons and the villagers,

By the looks of it they didn't join forces; they just caught her at the same time."

"Talk about bad luck!" said Sango

"There's a hell of a lot of blood around…" said Kagome apprehensively

Miroku went around poking the various demon corpses with his staff

"Well none of them are her and I don't think she would have escaped from this, so she has most probably been captured."

"She went down fighting that's for sure," said Inuyasha with a raised eyebrow.

"Should we look for her or keep going?" asked Shippo

"Feh! She can look after herself" scoffed Inuyasha "It's her fight, not ours"

"Are you sure about that Inuyasha?" said Miroku lifting the shredded carcass of one of Naraku's hell wasps.

Inuyasha swore then turned to Kagome with a questioning look.

"Nope, can't sense anything now. Any shards that were here are out of range now, even Hikaru's ones from before!"

He strode over to the middle of the carnage and started sniffing around on all fours, starting at a large patch of blood and following its scent north-west.

The others followed…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hikaru slowly came to and tried to get a grip on her surroundings

She was in a large mansion, bound hand and foot; her bonds were spelled to prevent any 'Kitsune Magic' helping her escape.

A woman with a large fan and a cross expression sat at one end of the room (A/N: Kagura obviously)

"So you're finally awake…" she said lazily

Hikaru glowered, "Who are you? What do you want with me?"

"Beats me, I'm not the one in charge here! But I guess you'll get to ask him yourself sooner or later" she yawned and went back to staring into space.

'Keh!' Hikaru thought 'well I can see I'm going to get nowhere with _her_!'

She tried to sit up but found it to be a very painful exercise

She had deep gashes on her arms, legs and torso as well as an impressive collection of bruises and other painful injuries.

They had stopped bleeding and she was already starting to heal,

She estimated that she had been out for only a few hours, half a day at the most.

Her bindings prevented most movement but she was able to determine if they had managed to strip her of **all** her weapons.

Unfortunately they had, even the ones that didn't look like weapons!!!

'I don't believe this!!!' she thought angrily, 'who ever these bastards are, they sure know what they're doing!!!'

This had never happened before, any fool that thought they could seize her had always left at least one sharp pointy object of use, ether that or one of her Kitsune magic workings.

Hikaru scowled, 'why the hell do they want me for?!!' the realization hit her like a mallet, her eyes widened

'Oh , I am so **dead**…'

_-To be continued…-_

**Yay! Another chapter out of the way and I still haven't slept for days! (God knows why?)**

**In that chapter Hikaru displayed the famous Kitsune philosophy of;**

'_**I could probably win but if there's a way out then I'll run for it!'**_**- By Kitsune's throughout the ages**

**Please review! C'mon! You're driving me insane!**

**I can't stand staring at the screen waiting for you guys to review!**

**I will post the next chapter (**_The Sakurazaki Family Curse_**) when I get more time and reviews.**

**So PLEASE! Review**

**The Black Kitsune xxx**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	8. Domeki, Knight in notso shiningarmor

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Welcome faithful readers to my next chapter!**

**SUMIMASEN! I'm sooo sorry that I haven't posted in ages!!!**

**Hikaru is really in the shit now, with Naraku on the scene its really messed things up**

**mutters under breath stupid Naraku and his bloody annoying hell wasps**

**Ooh! You get to meet my second Character this chapter!!!**

**Err, you guys are probably gonna kill me for this but I know I said this chapter was going to be called **

_**The Sakurazaki Family Curse **_**but that was a typo so… yeah runs**

**I would write more but I'm too tired tear**

**Go easy on me because this is my first fan fic EVER! But I'd still like to know what I'm doing wrong**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha **

**I only own Hikaru and she's more than a handful!**

_**Last Time;**_

'_I don't believe this!!!' she thought angrily, 'who ever it is that keeps me here, they sure know what they're doing!!!'_

_This had never happened before, any fool that thought they could seize her had always left at least one sharp pointy object of use, ether that or one of her Kitsune magic workings._

_Hikaru scowled, 'why the hell do they want me for?!!' the realization hit her like a mallet, her eyes widened_

'_Oh ____, I am so __**dead**__…'_

**Chapter 8:**

**Domeki, Hikaru's Knight in not-so-shining Armor **

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Inuyasha and the others moved quickly, Sango, Miroku and Shippo ridding Kirara and Kagome with Inuyasha.

Still it took them most of the day till they reached a suspicious looking area, when I say suspicious I mean a huge demonic aura hanging around all over the place!!!

"It's Naraku's!?" exclaimed Sango, they had stopped because they had reached a barrier, but it was unusually weak considering that it was of Naraku's creation.

"I don't like the look of this" said Sango apprehensively "It's got to be a trap, he wouldn't just leave himself open like this"

Kagome frowned, "but why take Hikaru? We haven't known her long enough for use as leverage against us."

Miroku looked surprised, "what are you saying Kagome?"

"I'm just not sure this trap is for us, that's all"

"But then who is it for?" asked Sango

Inuyasha's ears twitched, "something's coming…"

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome sounded worried

Inuyasha sniffed the air, "Demon, Fox Demon and it's definitely not Hikaru!" he growled drawing the tetsusaiga.

A few seconds later a Kitsune ran out of the trees but stopped when receiving a face full of Inuyasha's sword.

He was a male Fox Demon in a navy blue kimono, he stood about as tall as Inuyasha and Miroku, he had brown eyes and straight black/brown hair that was pulled back into a rough ponytail, at his belt he had a sword, a dagger and a nasty looking knife.

He glared, "Get out of my way!!!"

"You're not going anywhere till you answer a few questions" growled Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha is he in league with Naraku?" asked Miroku

"Nope doesn't smell like it"

The Kitsune spat, "don't insult me I would never help that bastard! Now move!"

Sango patted Kirara, "I think he's the one this trap was set up for"

The Fox demon's eyes narrowed, "what trap?"

"What are you stupid!" retorted Inuyasha "Did you really think a powerful demon like Naraku would just let himself be found so easily?!!"

The Kitsune snarled, not liking being made a fool by a half demon he just met.

"I don't care! I 'm going to find her and no demon, half breed or pure **is going to stop me!!!**"

Miroku, as observant as ever, turned

"Her?" he said raising an eyebrow, "so you **are** Hikaru's supposed savior!"

The Fox looked away and clenched his fists

Kagome glanced over at Sango as if to say; 'did you just see what I saw?' Sango raised an eyebrow and smiled just slightly

They had both seen the demon blush even if he did try to hide it

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The sliding screens at one end of the room opened to admit a small girl dressed in all white holding a mirror (Kanna) and a man in the furs of a white baboon (Naraku).

Hikaru recoiled at his scent, he reeked of death, deception as well as blood, both human and demon

There was no mistake this demon was bad news; she had never come across someone so… so… evil!

"Ahh, Lady Hikaru we meet at last." Naraku purred, Hikaru spat at his feet

"That's not very nice now is it?" he said as if talking to a child

Hikaru grimaced "Don't patronize me demon!"

Naraku came closer, knelt and gripped her jaw in his hand. Hikaru flinched at his touch, when he spoke his voice was low and deadly;

"Your bait so start acting like it, or you may find me to be less hospitable in the near future"

With that he let her go and left taking Kagura with him but leaving Kanna to watch her.

Hikaru felt sick, 'bait? But why doesn't the idiot… oh god **NO!**' she had to warn him 'Domeki!' she called silently 'stay away!'

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Come on Inuyasha!" said Kagome "we may as well help him"

"Feh!" said Inuyasha who was completely indifferent

"Just remember Inuyasha," said Miroku "if we find Hikaru we're most likely to find Naraku"

"Will you just **get off my back!**" yelled Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo all looked at Kagome

"Inuyasha…" she said menacingly

"Ok, ok! No need to get violent!" Inuyasha was finally learning, that tone of voice meant that he was about to be 'sat'.

"Good" she said turning to the Kitsune that Inuyasha had backed up against a tree, "we'll help you find Hikaru then"

He looked a little confused, "Uh, ok?"

The slightly larger group set off at a jog into the cloud of demonic aura.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Some hours later…

Kagura yawned, bored stiff to be guarding a hostage that clearly wasn't going anywhere.

They had chained her to a post outside and Kagura was using her fan to blow Hikaru's scent around so it's easier to find.

Hikaru glowered, 'impatient much…' she thought rebelliously to herself

It had been half an hour since Kanna had announced that intruders were approaching and still nothing…

Hopefully Domeki had given up, but Hikaru knew him better than that.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Her scent was driving him crazy; he couldn't take it much longer, she was so close.

He knew it was a trap; the half demon had pointed that out where he had forgotten to think

But he was blinded by rage and anxiety,

'What if Naraku found out about… if he didn't already know… no, he can't have known, if he did she would be dead by now… and she wasn't dead… he could feel it… Lady Hikaru, just hang on a little while longer, I'm coming'

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hikaru could smell them now, not just Domeki; it seems he has joined Inuyasha, Kagome, Kit and the others

She sighed inwardly, 'fools' now they would be slain as well.

They must be close because her wounds had reopened and for some reason weren't healing again, she was already dizzy from blood loss and her vision was starting to blur,

(A/N; also sitting in a pool of your own blood is not the most comfortable thing in the world!)

Kagura had gone inside, it seemed Naraku enjoyed letting his victims think they had achieved their goal before butchering them.

She heard a noise in the trees a few meters away and saw several hazy figures running towards her, 'fools' she thought

She struggled to sit up and could just make out Domeki's face,

"Lady Hikaru!" (Kagome and Sango raised a mental eyebrow 'Lady'?)

"Domeki! Run you **baka**!"

"Too late…" said a voice

Kagura, Kanna and Naraku now stood between her and the others.

"Ahh Domeki, you came to save her, how sweet. Too bad it will all be in vain, but don't worry I'll send you to the next world ahead of her shall I?" he grabbed Domeki by the throat and lifted him off the ground, "you can give it to me now or I will take it from your corpse"

Kagura's 'Dance of Blades' staved off Inuyasha and the others

"Ba-st-ard!" he choked but other wise remained silent

"No!" cried Hikaru, fighting to remain conscious "He doesn't hav…"

"**NO Lady H-Hikaru!**" Domeki screamed fighting Naraku's hold as he gasped for air "**he'll K-Kill you!**"

Naraku lowered Domeki, but didn't release him, and turned to the blood-stained Kitsune kneeling, still chained to the post.

He grabbed her and held her up by the hair, "so, it seems I have no need for him after all…"

He threw Domeki a hundred meters into a wall, which stirred a whimper from Hikaru, still suspended by her hair.

Kagome, Shippo and Kirara ran over to help Domeki.

"You on the other hand I still have use for…"

She spat at him, he ignored her

"May I remind you that I do not need your co-operation _Fox_."

She spat at him again, "like I give a fuck!" any manners she once possessed were lost in her terror and rage

"If you can't see it you can't have it!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

In the background Sango had joined Kagome in reviving Domeki, "what are they talking about? What is Naraku after? You have the 'sight', can you see anything Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head "whatever it is it's beyond my vision, hey he's coming round!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"…well, we'll see about that now shall we…"

"**Lady Hikaru NO! Get away from her!!!**" Domeki had regained his senses and was charging towards Naraku

"**I won't let you take it from her!**"

Kagura intensified her attack on Inuyasha and Miroku, preventing them from helping

Kagome, bow in hand, sprinted after Domeki with Sango not far behind.

Naraku called up a barrier and Domeki slammed against it.

A Purple mist framed with miniature bolts of lightning appeared around Naraku's free hand.

Hikaru shivered with barely contained terror, as he brought his hand down to hover over her neckline.

The bolts of lightning dug into her skin and she cried out, "Hey! That _**fucking hurts**_ you bastard!"

Domeki slammed against the barrier

Vivid black lines rose out of her skin, snaking across her neck creating an intricate design of vine-like curves.

The pattern ended in a shadow above her chest, Naraku pulled his hand back, the lightning bolts dragging at the shadow.

A small black sphere started to emerge, it was about the same size as the sacred jewel.

(A/N: kinda reminds you of the whole Inuyasha/Sesshomaru black pearl incident!)

Hikaru screamed, Domeki smashed himself against the barrier repeatedly in a vain attempt to reach her.

Kagome fired a sacred arrow but to no avail, Kagura suddenly ceased her assault on Inuyasha and Miroku,

They ran to help, Inuyasha turning the tetsusaiga red, to break through the barrier.

But they were too late, Naraku wrenched the orb from Hikaru

Hikaru's scream caught in her throat, her eyes glazed over, she stopped breathing and her heart stopped beating.

Naraku let her fall to the ground where she lay crumpled in a heap.

Domeki swore, Inuyasha broke the barrier and Naraku took flight.

_-To be continued…-_

**Awww, poor Hikaru is dead… well sort of, but that will be made clear in the next chapter**

**Please review! I'm really nervous about how this chapter turned out! So I need heaps of feedback.**

**Your comments decide if I become a hermit in a prolonged period of sulking for 6 to 7 years, or not!**

**So,**

**I will post the next chapter (**_13th Generation Black Kitsune_**) when I get 10 more reviews.**

**So PLEASE! Review**

**The Black Kitsune xxx**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	9. 13th Generation Black Kitsune

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Welcome faithful readers to my next chapter!**

**I am SO sorry that I haven't posted in ages! Can you ever forgive me?**

**I've just had a lot going on;**

**-Computer power failures**

**-Bitch mother from hell**

**-dragged kicking and screaming to the coast with out the laptop(the salt does terrors to my hair!)**

**Well it's been a while since I've dedicated any thing so…**

**I'd just like to dedicate this chapter to 'Lady Hana The Kitsune' and her kits; Sesshouko and Saiaimaru**

**To say thank you to my Kitsune sister for her reviews and being the first member in my forum **

**and that gorgeous picture of the twins (SQUEE!!)**

**And to my niece and nephew for being SO ADORABLE!!!**

**Arigato Hana-chan! Give Sai-bozu and Sess-bozu a hug for me!**

**Ok, back to business,**

**Domeki's Lady Hikaru, to all appearances, has ****Kicked Le Bucket**

**And he is not too happy about it!**

**I'm really sorry but Domeki gets really soppy in this chapter**

**Naraku on the other hand has disappeared of the face of the Planet, again**

**Sesshoumarulover, I'm trying to find a spot to fit you in for an appearance **

**but it could take a while and I need you to tell me what you want to do/say/whatever**

**so can you PM me plz!**

**Ta,**

**I can't think of anything else to say so…**

**Oh stuff it! BRING ON THE FLAMES! This may be my first fan fic EVER! But I wanna make sure I'm not pissing anyone off with this drivel!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha **

**I only own Hikaru and Domeki who at the moment aren't talking to each other, that may be because Hikaru is dead, and there for isn't very talkative!**

_**Last Time;**_

_Hikaru's scream caught in her throat, her eyes glazed over, she stopped breathing and her heart stopped beating._

_Naraku let her fall to the ground where she lay crumpled in a heap._

_Domeki cried out, Inuyasha broke the barrier and Naraku took flight._

**Chapter 9:**

**13th Generation Black Kitsune**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hikaru died

Naraku fled

And the castle fell

…

The walls started to crumble as Inuyasha dragged Hikaru out of the path of three tons of wall, and made to get Kagome and himself out of there

"Wait!" said Domeki watching to make sure they would then ran in side the collapsing building,

"What's that Baka doing?!" snarled Inuyasha

Everyone waited around for about a minute, getting more and more anxious about the large amount of debris falling around them.

Domeki ran out of the wreckage with a large sack that he was taking care to keep at arms length.

"What's in the bag!" asked Inuyasha

"her weapons and other nastys, she'd kill me if I left them behind!"

Inuyasha 'Feh'ed in disdain but still lifted Kagome onto his back, passed Hikaru to Domeki and leapt clear of the crumbling walls and ran off in the general direction of 'away'.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo followed on Kirara,

Domeki ran between the two, before catching up to Inuyasha,

"Do you know where you're going?"

"Nope, do you have any **better** ideas Fox boy?!" Inuyasha scowled

Domeki smirked, "As a matter of fact, I do" he sped of in a different direction followed by Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, a slightly ticked off Inuyasha and Kagome.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

In about fifteen minutes they stopped at a small hut, devoid of life in the middle of nowhere.

"_This_ is your great plan?" sneered Inuyasha, Kagome glared at him for being rude.

Domeki ignored him, "we can hide her here for now, it should hold all of us" seeing their skeptical glances at the really-rather small and kinda-more-than-a-little-bit shabby hut, he said quickly "it's bigger inside I promise!" and led them inside.

Well, he was right!

Inuyasha swore,

The inside was actually pretty big, it could have easily held twenty people/youkai/hanyou quite comfortably

The furnishings were pretty plain though, there were a few very basic beds a place for a fire and a hell of a lot of space in between.

"Yep" said Sango, "I think this will be just… fine!"

Inuyasha just stared, "how the #! Does that work?!!"

"Heh, I'm a Kitsune! Our magic is all about deception! You should have learned _that_ from Hikaru!"

Remembering why they were here, Domeki put Hikaru's limp form on one of the beds, sadness in his brown eyes.

Hikaru's storm-grey eyes were wide and unseeing small tendrils of black seeped in amongst the gray like wet ink.

Her skin was dead white and cold as ice, the black stripes on her face seemed to glow at the contrast.

The vine-like pattern was still tattooed into her neck

She was undeniably dead.

Domeki seemed to weaken when he looked at her

Kagome walked over and at beside him,

"Will she be Ok?"

"No," he said bitterly, "we can't help her now, she was dead before she hit the ground"

he got up and walked out of the hut.

Kagome felt her wrist for a pulse but found none, the others gathered round

she was about to close her friend's cold, dead eyes when Shippo asked her to stop.

(A/N; as you can probably guess, Kiddies, the word of today is 'Dead')

"what is it Shippo?"

"It's just…" he turned to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, do you remember when Kikyo was first resurrected?"

"Um, yeah…" he gave a cautious glance in Kagome's direction "how could I forget?!"

"well you remember how that witch used Kagome's soul to bring her to life"

Kagome shuddered at the memory, _she_ defiantly hadn't forgotten

"Well before she got her soul back…"

"Most of it, Kikyo still has a piece" said Kagome mildly,

Inuyasha filched and Shippo continued,

"Before, she was just an empty shell but it looked as if she had already moved on…"

Inuyasha and Kagome both shuddered at this,

"… and Hikaru looks exactly the same as Kagome did then!"

Everyone just stood there in silence,

(A/N; if this was a western movie there would have been a tumbleweed or two, but it's not so there wasn't…)

Shippo sweatdropped,

"So what you're trying to say," Said Sango slowly, "is that Hikaru isn't dead and that Naraku has stolen her soul…"

"Yes!" said Shippo

Kagome looked confused, "but aren't souls those spooky, white floating things that hang around Kikyo?"

Everyone nodded,

"But, whatever it was that Naraku pulled out of Hikaru, it looked like a black jewel! It looked nothing like a soul!"

"Kagome and Shippo both made good points," said Miroku "we can't plant the death sentence on her just yet,"

Inuyasha nodded, "I think we should talk to the fox about the black jewel"

Everyone nodded in agreement,

Sango looked at Kagome with an eyebrow raised in question, Kagome smiled a little at her friend then nodded

"Kagome and I will go find him and see if we can calm him down enough to get some information out of him"

Inuyasha, who was still extremely overprotective of her, was a bit hesitant to let Kagome go without him there

But Naraku was long gone and, more importantly, Koga or anyone else who might take her from him was nowhere to be seen.

Plus Sango and Kagome could be pretty fierce when they wanted to be, so they should be fine.

Miroku on the other hand, "Of course I will escort you ladies," he shepherded Sango and Kagome towards the door,

"Shippo, Kirara, look after Inuyasha for me" his hands wandered south making both Kagome and Sango suddenly violent towards the slow learning monk.

"We'll be fine!" said Sango "Inuyasha, try to make sure he behaves while we're away!" she gestured to the dead-to-the-world lech on the floor.

"Feh! He'll probably still be out-cold by the time you two get back! The idiot!"

Sango rolled her eyes but still pushed him into a corner with her Hiraikotsu then left with Kirara and Kagome

Kagome glanced over her shoulder at Hikaru with a puzzled look on her face, but kept walking…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kagome and Sango had been walking for about five minutes when Kagome broke the silence.

"Hey Sango,"

"hm?"

"about what just happened,"

"Hikaru dying?"

"No, Miroku being a pervert"

"Oh, yeah" said Sango dryly

"well, I know it sounds weird but I just now I kind of heard Hikaru's voice in my head…I know what Hikaru would of done,"

"Like a memory?"

"not really I just _knew_ what she would have done!"

Sango grinned, "apart from kicked Miroku's sorry ass into the next life and swore at him for twice as long?"

"Well **apart** from that!"

"So what would she have said to him?"

"Well, oh gods this is so mean and unfair towards Inuyasha!!!"

"Inuyasha?! Hurry up and tell me!" Sango was suddenly enthusiastic

Kagome blushed,

"She would have said that we'd be fine leaving him with her corpse because Inuyasha's the only necrophile around here."

Sango looked cautious for a second then almost collapsed with laughter,

"You're right! I can just picture her saying that!!!"

Kagome giggled a bit but still felt pretty bad about saying something so… blunt? Rude? Gross?!!

Sango grinned, "That's Hikaru, brutally honest, self-assured and disrespectful!"

Kagome smiled, "she's a good friend, a bit over the top but we love her all the same."

(A/N; Uh… define good… runs)

"Speaking of love, her attempted savior looked very flustered when he found out that Naraku had her!"

"Yeah, but I don't think Hikaru would return his affections"

"Why not? He's not a bad guy."

"We'll if she liked him why didn't she mention it?"

"Well, has she told us **anything** about herself?"

Kagome though about this for a minute,

"No… in fact all we really know about her is her name! We don't know where she's from, what she's doing in this part of the country or if she has any family!"

"'Hikaru Setsuna'," said Sango thoughtfully, "its not much to go on."

"Domeki didn't call her that! He called her 'Lady Hikaru'!"

"we'll have to ask him about that too,"

"Speaking of which, where is he?! He can't have gone too far!"

Kagome shook her head and spoke from experience,

"Sango, never underestimate a guy in a sulk! They can run for days before they have to good sense to turn around and do something about it!"

Kirara mewed pointedly,

Sango looked down the twin-tailed neko-demon,

"What is it Kirara? Have you found him?"

A voice came from high up in a tree; "leave me alone!"

They both rolled there eyes, 'just like Inuyasha' thought Kagome

Kirara jumped out of Sango's arms and ran up the tree

"I said leave me al…"

_WHOOSH!_

"Aghhh!"

The branch that Domeki had been occupying broke,

Domeki came crashing to earth followed, with less speed, by a transformed Kirara

Sango tried to hide a smile and Kagome went to help Domeki out of the debris.

Domeki tried to sit up,

"Ow! What part of leave me alone didn't you understand!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and offered him her hand,

"And since when has that ever worked?"

She helped him up and he tried to retain as much dignity as a demon who just fell out of a tree can.(which is not much)

"I wanted to be by myself! Is that a crime?!"

Sango raised an eyebrow,

"No, but there are some things about Hikaru that we need to know. Just give us some answers and we'll leave you to sulk."

Domeki glared at her,

"Well, what do you know about her already?"

"Only her name, Hikaru Setsuna" said Kagome

"Well it seems you know nothing about her at all!"

"Great!"

Sango sighed, "Ok then, what's her **real** name then?"

"Lady Hikaru Sakurazaki of the Kitsune aristocracy in the west" he said with much ceremony

…Silence…

"Moving on…" said Kagome awkwardly "what was that black thing Naraku took from her and what did she mean 'can't see it'?!"

"She was just being rude, no one can see it, not even those with the sight"

"Like Kagome!" said Sango

Kagome was not going to be deterred though, "The Black Jewel?!!"

"It's a long story that I probably shouldn't tell you"

"why not?!" Sango was losing her good mood,

"Family stuff"

"You mean you're related!" gasped Kagome

"No!!" shouted Domeki, Kagome and Sango each raised an eyebrow, "I mean, uh, no we're not related"

"then how do you know Hikaru?" asked Sango

"were old friends… sort of"

"how so?" Sango was not bying it

Domeki sighed, "I knew her when she was little but now it's my job to keep her out of trouble"

"Getting back on topic here!" said Kagome, "how did you find out about the black jewel?"

"her mother trusted me enough to tell me when I asked why she needed to be kept inside the walls"

"Wait, inside the walls! What is this thing?!!"

Sango was getting tired of this,

"Ok, we need an explanation now!"

Domeki sighed,

"Fine, it's not like it matters any more…"

"you can sulk later! But right now we need to know what's going on!"

"Ok! Ok! … We'll in the Sakurazaki family for the past 12 generations there has been a…a curse, of sorts, it's not really good for much, it can have its uses, but mostly it causes nothing but trouble, but not enough trouble to be a real problem… most of the time.

It only affects one in each generation, and I don't mean a grandparent, a parent and a child could all have it.

They inherit it only after the last one dies, usually within hours."

"I'm guessing Hikaru is lucky number 13"

"Yes, she inherited the 'Kuroraka no Tama' when she was still a child"

Kagome was still confused,

"So what sort of trouble would this thing cause?"

"Well the actual jewel holds the demonic power of each cursed, or 'black', ancestor and Hikaru's entire soul and life-force.

Naturally shortly after the curse was placed word got out that the jewel contained great power,

every demon with a god complex and a nasty disposition as well as humans who held themselves in too high a regard.

They all came sniffing around to find the so-called 'Black Kitsune'.

Of course none of them realized that not only it was extremely hard to remove without killing the Kitsune

and therefore making it disappear but there is no way to use that power for themselves.

It has caused a lot of trouble for Hikaru's family over the decades"

"So the jewel doesn't cause any suffering on its own but ensures that they will be tormented for as long as its existence is known," said Sango solemnly "Very clever"

(A/N; Oo …ooh big words!)

"And even if the curse is lifted!" chimed in Kagome "as long as the rumor that she has it, they will come after it!"

"Yes! And it's also incredibly random, the last Black Kitsune was Hikaru's very distant sixth cousin or something, so it does not run in a straight line"

(A/N; KuroBlack)

"Great! Troublesome, permanent and unpredictable!

"Well her Mother thought that Hikaru being the 13th Kuro Kitsune was a bad omen and restricted her to inside the family grounds ever since she inherited it and kept her hidden away from everyone except immediate family members, servants and me "

"I can see why she left!"

"She ran through the gates when they were opened to let a group of family friends in, her Mother sent me to track her down and bring her back home"

"How long did she run before you found her?" asked Kagome petting Kirara

"She has evaded me for around about 250 years and I had only just caught up with her a few hours ago"

Domeki looked sad again, "I almost brought her home a few times but she always seemed to be about 3 steps ahead of me"

He laughed,

"Always just out of sight or on the horizon, taunting me, she'd stop every now and again and I'd try to convince her to go back I thought I'd convinced her once or twice but as soon as we got within a thousand leagues of her home she'd disappear again and I'd realize she was just laughing at me again.

She just about drove me insane that girl!"

Kagome smiled at him warmly,

"You love her don't you?"

Domeki flushed crimson and just about fell over, "WHAT! No of course not! S-She's an noble a-and… I just work for her Mother! And, I, Uh, I mean…"

He seemed to give up on his rambling, he was just digging himself a deeper hole, so he just said quietly;

"We're just friends"

Kagome and Sango weren't fooled at his pathetic cover-up but said nothing; he had lost enough face already.

"Ok" said Sango, getting up "we better get back to the others before Miroku wakes up, C'mon Domeki, we lied so were not going to let you spend the rest of your days sulking in a tree"

"B-But!"

"Come ON! Do you want to get Hikaru's soul back or not?"

_-To be continued…-_

**There is hope for our heroine yet!**

**All we gotta do is find Naraku and maybe… uh, well maybe if we ask nicely… Hikaru's screwed!**

**Unfortunately dear readers, writers block has hit me like the proverbial express train it is.**

**So it may do a bit down hill from here, but to help you guys could give me some ideas?... PLEASE!!!**

**I will post the next chapter (**_Hikaru's Soul_**) when I get more reviews and possibly some ideas.**

**So PLEASE! Review**

**The Black Kitsune xxx**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	10. Hikaru's Soul

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**YAY! Double digits!! **

**SUMIMASEN!!**

**OMFG! I am SOOO sorry that I haven't updated in ages!!**

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! cries**

**(…)**

**sniff Okay, I'm off to go commit 'ritual suicide' now, bye!**

**(You're not a samurai, get a grip)**

**Sorry…**

**(Just get on with it!!)**

**Okay!**

**Find the jewel/soul/curse thingy shove it back inside everyone's favorite corpse (Kikyo stay out of this!) simple right?**

**WRONG! Standing firmly in the way are; Naraku, Kagura, Gravity, Luck, Murphy's Law, several bored shinigami etc… plus the fact that it might not work AT ALL!**

**Ahh I'm such an optimist!**

**WRITERS BLOCK!**

**It has hit me like the proverbial express train that it is! **

**The blank pages are all judgmental of my writing ability! **

**And is driving me to the point of insanity where cutting off an ear is considered normal behavior!**

**So please! If you have ANY ideas on what could happen in the rest of the story I would LOVE to hear it!!**

**Also! I had this chapter PERFECT! But then my computer died and I lost then next FOUR CHAPTERS! Oh the horror! **

**And of course that has done WONDERS for my mental state!! collapses in a manically convulsing heap**

**So it may take me a while to write them again…sniff**

**I can't think of anything else to say so…**

**BRING ON THE FLAMES! (even I've never gotten any…You guys are great by the way!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha **

**I only own Hikaru and a rather distressed Domeki…**

_**Last Time;**_

_"Ok" said Sango, getting up "we better get back to the others before Miroku wakes up, C'mon Domeki, we lied so were not going to let you spend the rest of your days sulking in a tree"_

"_B-But!"_

"_Come ON! Do you want to get Hikaru's soul back or not?"_

**Chapter 10:**

**Hikaru's Soul**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When Kagome, Sango, Domeki and Kirara got back to the hut,

Miroku had just regained consciousness, Sango, strangely couldn't look Inuyasha in the face with out suppressing a laugh

"So Fox boy's back" said Inuyasha, throwing an apprehensive glance at Sango

Domeki glared at him

Kagome went over to Hikaru with a puzzled look on her face,

"Uh, Domeki."

"Yeah?"

"Why is Hikaru's hair a different colour? and has she... shrunk?!"

everyone came over to see,

Hikaru's hair had changed to a very dark red/black, her height had lost a few inches and looked about 15 instead of 17-18

"what's up with that?!" said Inuyasha

Domeki rubbed the back of his neck,

"Err, Hikaru hates being short so she always makes herself taller at any opportunity, about the hair?

She's in the middle of a 'Blonde' faze, and her natural hair colour,

I think,

Is blood red but don't ask me about the black cause I have no idea."

"But she looks younger! How old is she?!" asked Miroku

"well, if she's about the human equivalent of about 15, but she hated people treating her like a 10 year old so she added a few years to her 'Mask'."

...silence...

They all went and sat back down, then Kagome and Sango told Hikaru's story to the others.

"Well that explains a lot," said Miroku when they were done.

"Feh," said Inuyasha in Domeki's direction,

He looked like he was going to elaborate on that comment before he caught a glare from Kagome and thought better of it.

(A/N; aww dog boy's learning!)

"So," said Sango regaining her composure, "we have to go after Naraku and get it back before he realizes that it's useless to him."

"Feh" said Inuyasha again, "so what if he does figure it out! What's he going do about it?!"

Everyone thought about it for a second, and by the looks on their faces, the possibilities were not good.

"If he breaks it, she'll never wake up!"

Domeki flinched but patted Shippo on the head, "that things pretty much indestructible I doubt he'll be able to."

Miroku stood up, "well we better get going if we want to catch him."

The others picked up their weapons,

Domeki pulled a cloth bag from his belt,

He held his hand over Hikaru's face, copper light glowed,

a green-blue spark snapped over his hand and he recoiled, frowning and rubbing his palm

"Stubborn as always…" he closed her eyes and tried again,

His copper light flared, and when the spots had cleared out of everyone's eyes, Hikaru was in her fox form

Domeki lifted her into the bag and they set off towards the ruins of Naraku's castle.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Naraku was in a bad mood,

Kanna had been working on the Kitsune's jewel for hours with no progress.

It was very uncharacteristic for him to sulk,

But he was seriously considering it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Some hours later the group arrived at the ruins for the fifth time that day.

"C'mon!" complained Inuyasha, "there's nothing here! He wouldn't stay in the same place for long any way!"

Domeki ignored him and walked through the rubble of the castle.

"Feh!" said Inuyasha

Kagome and Sango went after him, leaving the boys behind.

Domeki sat down on what was left of a garden wall with a confused expression on his face.

"Are you ok?" asked Kagome,

"Yeah I'm fine." He said absentmindedly

"Is there a reason why we keep coming back here?" said Sango gently

He thought about his question for a minute,

"I don't know… I guess it's a kind of… instinct?" he pulled Hikaru out of his bag and began playing with the end of her tail,

Kagome didn't blame him, ever since she'd met Hikaru she had to suppress the urge to grab it.

"I just feel as if I've missed something important or something is about to happen, I just can't figure it out."

A condescending laugh reached them from the shadows and Kagura walked out of the ruined castle.

"You guys just can't stay away can you?"

Inuyasha and Miroku came running,

Domeki confronted the Naraku incarnate, "Where is he!" he demanded "What has he done with it, if he's damaged it!!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kanna entered the room carrying the Kitsune's jewel,

Naraku drew a dagger from his belt and ran it along his palm,

In his other hand he held the jewel under the slow drip of his blood/miasma,

Naraku sneered; the Kitsune could still be of use to him…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kagura smirked at Domeki,

"We have what we came for…" she threw a small cloth bag at Domeki

And disappeared on her usual hair ornament

He up-ended the bag into his hand and Hikaru's jewel fell out, his eyes widened and raced over to Hikaru who,

(For some unknown reason) was back in her demon form,

"Domeki wait!" called Miroku, "It's just another trap! Naraku would never just give it back!"

"I don't care!" said Domeki and shoved the Jewel into Hikaru's neck,

…

Nothing…

Then pulses of dark light (yes its dark light!) consumed Hikaru

When the spots cleared from everyone's eyes Hikaru's wounds were starting to heal and the jewel was gone

Domeki shook Hikaru's shoulder

"Hikaru?"

…

"Hikaru?!"

still nothing…

"**HIKARU?!**"

Domeki stood up, his face in shadow,

A fist met Domeki's face at high speed knocking him down,

"**BAKA!**"

Hikaru stood over the fallen Kitsune,

Inuyasha and Miroku dragged her away from him as she tried another swing at him.

"**I **_**TOLD**_** YOU to ****RUN****!**" she fought to brake free of the Hanyou and Monk restraining her

"Lady Hikaru?"

"**WHO ELSE DUMBASS!!**" Hikaru then seemed to run out of energy

and stopped fighting to get at Domeki and half collapsed, the only thing keeping her off the floor was Miroku and Inuyasha

Domeki recovered from his surprise at being attacked by, what he thought not too long ago was a corpse, and stood up

"OK! Were going straight back to the West no arguments!"

Hikaru's face went all scary, but she didn't try to stand on her own

"You seriously think I'll go quietly back to that HARPY?!" disbelief in her voice

"You haven't got a choice!" said Domeki grabbing her wrist.

To everyone's surprise Hikaru broke free of Inuyasha and Miroku, took hold of Domeki's arm and threw him to the ground,

She then proceeded to throw him again and smash him into the dirt many times,

(Think Kyo+Kagura from Fruits Basket)

BAKA!

SMASH

BAKA!

SMASH

BAKA!

SMASH

BAKA!

SMASH

She eventually got tired and threw him into a tree,

"I thought that 250 years of running would have taught you that chasing me is a waste of time"

She was still fuming as she concealed the contents of the 'big sack o sharp objects' in her kimono and for some reason, in her hair.

(A/N; notices weird looks she's getting Hey! There's loads of cool stuff you can hide in there… stop looking at me like that…runs)

"It'll be a cold day in hell when I go back to the west while she still breathes!" she called over her shoulder as she ran off into the trees.

Inuyasha and the others just stood back, not wanting to get in the way of Hikaru's furious outburst.

Domeki pulled himself out of the tree,

"Dammit! Not again!"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "you mean she's done this before?"

"Well sort of not exactly the same, but it always ends like this…"

"What? You half way through a tree and her half way to the continent by now?" said Sango dryly

Domeki sighed, "I finally think I've convinced her to go back…" he looked at the others and corrected himself

"Ok, _cornered_ her and BOOM! She's gone again! Its so frustrating! Once we'd got halfway to the border and she just turned around and ran off!"

"And you just let her go?" asked Miroku in disbelief

"NO! Of course I tried to stop her!"

"And she put you in another tree?" said Kagome

"No, actually it was a river that time, she even weighted me down with rocks first!"

Sweatdrops all 'round…

"Once she tied me to the tree rather than throw me through it, Oh! And once she was feeling creative so she gagged and tied me up…"

"and left you hanging from a tree?" said Shippo who was starting to see a pattern.

"No, she rolled me in a carpet and sold me at the next village."

Inuyasha sniggered, "you weakling! How can you let yourself get beaten by a girl!"

"Inuyasha, sit!"

Domeki leaned over the crater, "Phht! Like you can talk! At least your one doesn't have knifes!"

Miroku and Sango sniggered, Domeki straightened

"Well, I can't let her get too good a head start, it was nice meeting you all and I hope to see you again!"

He ran off in same direction Hikaru took about 15 minutes ago.

The others got there stuff ready to leave when a voice came from close behind Inuyasha,

"Hey! Inuyasha, when's lunch?"

Everyone spun around to see a familiar, manically grinning Black Kitsune,

"Hikaru!!" scolded Inuyasha "stop doing that!!"

"Aww did I scare da widdle doggy?" she taunted

SMACK!

"Ow! Hey that hurt!" she changed into her fox form and started pulling at Inuyasha's ears

"Get off baka!" Inuyasha tried to swat at Hikaru

She leapt off Inuyasha to the relative safety of Sango's shoulder,

"Baka Janai! Anata no baka!" (Translation; I'm not an idiot! You're the Idiot!)

Kagome lifted Hikaru off Sango's shoulder,

"Hikaru, we need to talk..."

_-To be continued-_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

So Hikaru's alive and most definitely kicking again

**Whatever the fuck Naraku did to her jewel was GROSS!! And more than a bit suss... **

**But that's our warped arachnophobia-inducing bad-guy for ya! So whatever it is I'm guessing its not good!**

**Sesshoumarulover, I'm trying to find a spot to fit you in for an appearance **

**but it could take a while and I need you to tell me what you want to do/say/whatever**

**so can you PM me plz!**

**Ta,**

**REVIEW MORE PLZ!! I NEED THOSE REVIEWS TO KEEP ME WRITEING!! **

**OR I HAVE NO PROOF TO GIVE MY MUM THAT I'M NO JUST FECKING AROUND ON RUNESCAPE!!**

**So I will post the next chapter (**_The Truth, well… part of it anyway_**) soon and please keep reviewing cause I won't post until I get at least ONE review!**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	11. The Truth

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**I am soooooo sorry this has taken so long crys**

**But I'm not going to was time in self hatred for tis time to get on with the chapter!**

**So, in this chapter we FINALLY get the real truth about Hikaru's Name, Past and Family**

**(It turns out Domeki was bending the truth a bit...)**

**GOD THIS IS GETTING CONFUSING!**

**And for all of you that have been crying out for a Sesshoumaru appearance (well okay, just Lady Hana but, Oh well!)**

**He's coming soon, not this chapter but soon. Kay?**

**I'm sick of saying that I'm fine with flames, so you guys should know by now **

**(Love you Guys thank you sooo much for your reviews!!) **

**Disclaimer; I don't own Inuyasha **

**I only a recently revived Hikaru and Domeki who is heading off in the complete wrong direction in his pursuit of Hikaru.**

_**Last Time;**_

_"Get off baka!" Inuyasha tried to swat at Hikaru_

_She leapt off Inuyasha to the relative safety of Sango's shoulder,_

_"Baka Janai! Anata no baka!" (translation; I'm not an idiot! You're the Idiot!)_

_Kagome lifted Hikaru off Sango's shoulder,_

_"Hikaru, we need to talk..."___

**Chapter 11:**

**The Truth, **

**well… part of it anyway**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The Group had stopped for the night at a near by cave that, they soon learned was one of Hikaru's many hideouts.

As they sat by the fire they looked around,

The cave walls were lined with weapons,

Swords and pikes of every description, but mostly daggers, throwing knives, explosives

and other concealable weapons as well as a few 7foot glaives that were her favorites.

"Well she likes to keep well armed," said Miroku

"Your not kidding!" said Sango, the cave some-what reminded her of the armory in her village

Hikaru, looked somewhat guilty when Sango voiced the similarity, sat down,

"Sorry that we had to come out here. But in a few days when Domeki clues on to the fact that the Hikaru

he's chasing is a fake, that ruined castle is the first place is the first place he'll look, plus that place gives off bad waves."

"Now can we talk?" asked Kagome,

"Sure! What do you want to know?"

"Why you lied to us!" said Inuyasha

"What are you talking about?!" Hikaru raised her eyebrow at him and fiddled with the end of a red/black curl

"I think I'll leave it this colour, what do you think?"

"Hikaru, Domeki told us" said Miroku flatly

Hikaru put her head in her hands "Baka ne! Domeki-kun!" (That Idiot! Domeki!)

She sighed, "Ok, tell me what he told you and I'll tell you the truth, I swear!"

"Why should we take your word for it? You're just a lying, thieving Kitsune!"

Hikaru glared at him and stood up, despite her small size she seemed to tower over the Hanyou

"Weather you realize it or not, Inu-baka, my breed of 'lying thieving Kitsune's' has a strict honor code and I would never go back on my word!

Sure it may be hard to make us give our word on a matter but when we do we will not break it!"

As she spoke, her green & blue aura, laced with black, flared!

"Ok, we believe you Hikaru, calm down!" said Sango

Hikaru's infuriated aura receded and she sat back down

"So, what did Domeki say?"

"He told us your real name" said Sango

"Which would be...?"

"Hikaru Sakurazaki" said Shippo

To everyone's surprise Hikaru laughed

"Oh man, that's priceless! Oh remind me to KILL Domeki next time I see him the soppy bastard!"

"I don't get it?" said Shippo

"Neither do we" said Kagome, unamused and the others nodded

"Sakurazaki is my family's last name, not mine! Oh I'm going to murder the bastard!"

Miroku whispered into Sango's ear, "I think this explains more than it doesn't" she nodded

Hikaru turned to face them, "and what's that supposed to mean?!"

Miroku and Sango looked surprised

Hikaru tapped her Fox ears with a dagger she'd been playing with, "Kitsune hearing remember!"

"Uh, right" said Miroku

"So, what is your real name?" asked Kagome

Hikaru stood up and with mock ceremony that was obviously aimed at Domeki,

"Lady _Hikaru Zetsubou Azamukimadowasu_ runaway and outcast of the Kitsune Aristocracy in the Western Lands

As well as the bearer of the _'Kuroraka no Tama'_ and professional _kaitou_!"

When Hikaru had finished her rant, Inuyasha spoke up

"Feh, nice name."

"Yeah, my Mother wanted another boy, hence the Hikaru bit, I was given my middle name after I inherited the '_Kuroraka no Tama_'"

(A/N; Hikaru can be a boys or a girls name)

"It's a very unusual last name though" said Sango "I haven't come across any Kitsunes with it before"

"I would be surprised if you did, I have the Kuroraka and 12 dead Kitsune's to thank for that as well, but I think it suits me"

"Do you miss your home?" asked Kagome thinking of her own family; she should go back soon

"All the time, I miss my brothers more than anything really, but I won't go back"

"Why not? I'm sure your brothers would like to see you again." Said Shippo

Hikaru picked him up and cuddled him,

"I can't, my Mother sent Domeki out to track me, to bring me home so that I could be hidden away again..."

Hikaru's face hardened, sadness, anger and what looked like fear in her eyes,

"I don't want to be caged again..."

The others nodded and Hikaru hugged Shippo closer

"So why do you have such a bad relationship with your mother?" asked Miroku

Hikaru didn't answer

"Hikaru!" said Inuyasha "You said you would give us answers!!" 

"NO!" said Hikaru, "I said I would tell you the truth, not once did I say I would answer ALL your questions!"

Inuyasha growled in frustration,

Hikaru laughed, "I'm a _Kaitou_ and a Kitsune remember! I can talk my way out of most situations and slight-of-hand my way

Out of most unpleasantrys concerning inconvenient questions and possibly pitchforks wielded by angry peasants."

Sango sighed, "I KNEW there had to be a catch! You can never get a straight answer out of a Kitsune!"

"HEY!" cried Shippo from Hikaru's lap, "What about me! I've never lied to you!"

Inuyasha smirked, "Yeah but you don't really count since you're so small"

Hikaru bashed Inuyasha over the head with a convenient staff,

"Leave Shippo alone! Teasing a Kitsune about their height is bad for you health!"

"Feh! Yeah right!"

BISH

"OW!"

"See?!"

"Enough you two!" said Kagome

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning the group packed up and started to head towards Kaede's village,

Hikaru packed about a third of her armory but still only carried a small pack,

"Where the hell do you hide them all!!" asked/shouted Inuyasha,

Kagome figured he was more irritable than normal because the new moon was approaching and Hikaru was still hanging around.

Hikaru twisted her arm and a large dagger slid out of her sleeve, she threw in the air and caught it,

Twisted her arm back the other way and the blade was gone

She grinned, answering his question; "anywhere and everywhere!"

Inuyasha gave an unimpressed 'Feh!', besides Sango had wrist knifes too!

Hikaru scratched at her ear in a very canine fashion,

5 throwing daggers and 3 small thin bladed knives fell from the few curls that had been disturbed,

(A/N; told you there was heaps of cool stuff you can keep in there!)

Kagome laughed, "You looked so much like Inuyasha then Hikaru!"

Hikaru raised an eyebrow, not sure if she should be offended or not

"Well, I guess foxes are canines as well…" she said thoughtfully, replaced her weapons and turned back to Inuyasha

"You can hide a weapon anywhere if you know what you're doing,"

"Feh!"

Hikaru ignored him and pulled out an ornamental fan from the folds of her Black and White kimono,

And showed it to Inuyasha,

"Unless your Kagura, that things harmless!" he scoffed

"Uh, Inuyasha I wouldn't be so sure-" warned Sango

Hikaru snapped open the fan and struck out at a tree…

…nothing, the tree was still standing with no visible damage

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah! Real dangerous!"

Hikaru poked the tree trunk, and the tree fell with a crash, a neat cut ran straight through it

"Cool huh? There very popular, all the court ladies have them!" she teased

Inuyasha just 'Feh!'ed and kept walking

Sango turned to Miroku, "She's not kidding! They're very popular with female assassins in most courts"

"I can see why," said Miroku eyeing the fan with unease

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

They arrived at Kaede's village late that evening,

Despite her fatigue, Hikaru was bright eyed and uh… bushy tailed, (A/N; ok, bad joke! dodges flying objects)

She was eager to take in as much of this new surrounding as possible and ran off,

The others just ignored her and walked off to Kaede's hut to sit down for a bit,

Shippo had already gone to sleep while Kagome was holding him

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kaede was glad to see them and started to cook dinner while they told her about Naraku's latest movements

Three hours passed and Kagome was starting to think about going to look for Hikaru,

Two small girls, about 5 years old, came into the hut looking very proud of themselves

Kaede greeted them and they showed her their 'treasure'

It was a large round, black crystal that looked a hell of a lot like Hikaru's lifeforce (A/N; Ooh! Shiney!o)

"Oh shit!" said Inuyasha as they all rushed outside

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It took them five minutes to find her,

She was in her fox form, sprawled at the feet of three small children, two of which were brandishing sticks

"Wow! It's dead!"

"Eww!"

"Cool!" (A/N; or the feudal version of 'cool' anyway…)

"Dare you to touch it!"

"GROSS! Don't do it!"

One of the kids picked Hikaru up by the tail (Shippo winced) and the other two started jabbing her with the sticks.

"Hey!" shouted Inuyasha, "you kids get away from there!"

The kids scattered,

Kagome picked up Hikaru and Shippo passed her the Kuroraka

There was the flash of black light and Hikaru was sitting on the grass with a dazed expression on her face

"Are you OK?" asked Sango

"Yeah, I feel like I've been poked with something though" she said eyeing the slight bruises she received from about half an hour of jabbing

Inuyasha and Miroku, who were holding the sticks, looked at each other then swiftly hid them behind their backs

Hikaru threw them a death glare and they tried, and failed, to look casual

THWACK!

Inuyasha and Miroku were left with matching black eyes

"HIKARU!!" cried Kagome! "They didn't do it!"

"Oh! Really! That's ok then!" she said cheerfully

THWACK THWACK!!

"OW! What did I do?!" swore Inuyasha

"Nothing! Its just fun!"

"HIKARU!" said Kagome and the Kitsune grinned and walked off towards the village

on her way she whispered to Sango

"feckin' hentai, baka necro…"

Sango tried desperately to hold back a laugh…

_-To be continued-_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hikaru's got an teeny tiny problem with the jewel,Its kind of inconvenient that whenever she shifts forms, trips over something or stands up too fast She suddenly becomes a lifeless corpse, fun…

**So we gotta fix it until her enemies (and she has quite a lot being who she is) take advantage of her vulnerability **

**One thing though…**

**How long is it going to take Domeki to figure out that the Hikaru he's chasing is a fake? He's such a dumbass!**

**R.E.V.I.E.W**

**RRRR EEEE V V II EEEE W W**

**R R EEEEE V V II EEEEE W W W**

**RRRR E V V II E WW WW**

**R R EEEE V II EEEE W W …OR DIE…**

**So I will post the next chapter (**_Brain Ninja's_**) as soon as possible but bear with me people! **

**And please keep reviewing cause I won't post until I get at least ONE review!**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	12. Brain Ninjas

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**It seems I have need to apologize for disappearing for such a long time,**

**to tell the truth I had all but forgotten about my story**

**but the good news is I still have a few chapters that I haven't posted from before**

**so here you go!........**

…………………………**.**

**So, in this chapter;**

**We're gonna try and find a solution to Hikaru's death problem… main word here being 'TRY'**

**And that Sesshoumaru appearance that I promised is getting closer…**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Inuyasha **

**Only a Hikaru whose random deaths are starting to become a problem**

**and Domeki… uh…enough said…**

_**Last Time;**_

**[**_"OW! What did I do?!!" swore Inuyasha_

"_Nothing! Its just fun!"_

"_HIKARU!" said Kagome and the Kitsune grinned and walked off towards the village_

_on her way she whispered to Sango_

"_feckin' hentai, baka necro…"_

_Sango tried desperately to hold back a laugh…_**]**

**Chapter 12:**

**Brain Ninjas**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Over the next week Hikaru managed to die 314 times,

It seemed that whenever she turned around to quickly, walked too fast, trip over something or tried to shift forms

She would die and the others had to go find her and ram the Kuroraka back in every five minutes,

And it was starting to get annoying,

In the end, the group had resorted to keeping Hikaru within sight at all times as well as bringing in some major restrictions into her life.

Hikaru was not to;

-Leave the hut at night

-Go anywhere (further than 10yards of the hut) without one of them

-Go hunting (they don't understand the implications of this yet so you won't either…)

-Shapeshift

-Tease Inuyasha (Kagome put that one in)

-Throw knives at Miroku (Miroku put that one in but it got crossed out by Sango who then wrote…)

-Throw _sharp_ knifes at Miroku

-Throw Shippo at Inuyasha (snigger)

-Poke Kaede (Yay for boredom)

-Kill/attack anything/anyone (don't ask…)

-etc…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hikaru was not impressed,

But her frequent fatality had taken its toll and she was too tired to get up and kick Inuyasha and Miroku's arses

(Why only them? why not? Plus who wants to hit Kagome and Shippo?! Sango can be pretty scary and she's a friend too)

After a week of this,

She ended up spending all her time in the shadows of the west corner of the hut,

Brooding darkly and occasionally snarling at someone or throwing things.

Strangely, Hikaru grew thinner each passing day, she ate everything they put in front of her but she continued to weaken.

Dark bruise-like shadows appeared under her eyes, though she slept a lot, having nothing better to do.

She had all but given up and they suspected she had stooped so low as to try to tunnel herself out when no one was looking.

The absence of many eating utensils, furthered this theory…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile…

Domeki, still tracking the fake Hikaru in the complete wrong direction, had realized that the Hikaru was a fake,

But! He was being cunning (well in his opinion anyway)

Because, where would be the last place she expected him to look?

The same place the fake was running!

Yes, he was finally going to outwit her this time!

He couldn't wait to see the look on her face as he dragged her back to the West,

He would remember to tie her up this time; he still had the bruise where she kicked him in the head.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Back at the village…

That afternoon the others relaxed the new rules a bit for Hikaru's good behavior

Hikaru, as expected, was ecstatic!

And immediately took over Inuyasha's tree, Kicking Inuyasha out,

He stood at the base of the tree swearing at her 'till it started getting dark and stalking off too look for Kagome,

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

In the next village Domeki came across, he overheard some gossip about a Kitsune wreaking havoc in a small village in the direction he just came

He hated to admit it but it sounded a hell of a lot like Hikaru,

He took out his frustration on some innocent bystanders, when I say bystanders I really mean a whole heap of trees and rocks,

He just ran around kicking down trees and stuff before charging of in the direction of Kaede's village

'Two weeks' he thought _'two fucking weeks! She could be anywhere by now!'_

He hoped she stayed in the village for a while other wise he'd never catch her…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When Inuyasha returned fifteen minutes later, a slightly irritated Kagome in tow, he saw that Shippo had joined Hikaru in the tree

Hikaru saw them coming from the other side of the village and quickly turned to Shippo,

"Ok, Inuyasha's going to get Kagome to kick us out of here."

Shippo sighed a sort of 'this happens all the time' sigh; Hikaru patted him on the head and continued

"I suggest we see how much you've learnt,

And twist it so we can have some small revenge for Inuyasha pushing you around all the time!"

"How?" asked Shippo confused,

Hikaru tapped her temple, "Brain Ninja's"

A blank look from Shippo,

"We get in his head and start mucking around in there with katana's, smashing the furniture etc"

He looked at her like she'd finally lost it,

"Ok, that was a metaphor. In other words, were going to mess with his mind,

it's more of a female thing, but most Kitsune's are pretty good at it."

Comprehension flooded Shippo's features, "Like when you ran off with Kagome and me pretending to be Koga?!"

"Exactly"

Shippo looked worried,

"Will we have to trick Kagome?" he asked

Hikaru frowned, "unfortunately yes, but it won't be too bad and we can fill her in afterwards, Kay?"

"Kay, but I don't think I can lie to Kagome"

"Alright, all I want you to do is look really upset, like Inuyasha's gonna hit you again or something, I'll do the talking"

Shippo looked thoughtful,

When she saw he wasn't going to answer she added "Try a few cute tears, that always used to work when I was your age"

Shippo nodded

Inuyasha and Kagome were just reaching the tree

"Here we go…" Hikaru said quiet voice

…………………………………

Kagome looked up at the Kitsune's

Her eye's rested Shippo's adorable little face, set in a watery mask of sorrow as he clutched to Hikaru's sleeve

And Hikaru, glaring at Inuyasha in distaste, her expression mournful and unsympathetic,

An almost visible wave of hostility flowed from her demonic aura to the Hanyou,

Hikaru saw Kagome's eyes softened when she looked at Shippo, and knew that her plan was working

Hikaru growled at Inuyasha, outrage plain in the guttural snarl that escaped from her lips

But Inuyasha looked confused, what had he done to deserve this level of aggression from Hikaru? And what was Shippo crying about?

Another tear made a silver trail down the young Kitsune's face, not going unnoticed by Hikaru and Kagome

"Shippo?" called Kagome anxiously, her protective maternal instincts taking over

Hikaru rounded on Inuyasha,

"Inuyasha you BASTARD! How could you Inuyasha?! HOW could you?!!"

Inuyasha took a step back,

More tears welled up in Shippo's eyes and he buried his face in the sleeves of Hikaru's kimono, hiding from the Hanyou

Hikaru drew her arms around him protectively, she had to admit, the kit had talent!

She and continued her assault on Inuyasha,

"You KNOW Shippo looks up to you! You're like a brother to him! He's just a kit! How could you treat him like that?!!"

Kagome's head whipped around to Inuyasha and he leapt back in fear,

All trace of sympathy was gone as she glared at him,

When she spoke her voice was low, deliberate and deadly, "**Inuyasha, what did you do**?!"

"Ah! Kagome! It's not like that! Shippo wasn't even there-"

Kagome bowed her head to hide her face, as if she too was crying.

"Kagome?" asked Inuyasha reaching for her, unsure of what to do, for a socially crippled Hanyou this was dangerous territory

Kagome's eyes flashed,

"Sit!"

CRASH!

"AAGH!"

"Sit!"

Silence from the crater

Shippo left the safety of Hikaru's arms and jumped down to Kagome

who hugged him and wiped away his tears with the care and affection of a mother before turning back to Inuyasha

"Inuyasha" Kagome said curtly and Inuyasha flinched "You just forfeited your Ramen to Hikaru tonight"

"Kag-"

"Sit! Don't talk to me now Inuyasha." She walked swiftly back to the village with Shippo who looked up at Hikaru

who nodded, he could tell Kagome when they got inside.

Inuyasha lay in his crater for a few very long minutes while Hikaru lounged in the tree

Then, Hikaru had had enough; she dropped down from the tree and walked over to the Inuyasha-shaped hole

She crouched down so the Hanyou would have no problem hearing her

"Inuyasha," she said her voice kind, "I hope you realize now why it I not a good idea to pick on a Kitsune no matter how small"

Inuyasha growled "I did nothing"

Hikaru didn't smile though her voice kept the same pleasant tone,

"No, not in these few hours…"

she stood up, "this is not something I am willing to discuss now, but we will talk."

She promised extending a hand to help him from the hole in which he currently resided.

Inuyasha ignored her outstretched hand and pulled himself from the crater, "I don't need your help"

He said moodily and moved to jump into the tree,

He looked back to see if Hikaru was going to protest

But she was already walking towards the village,

Her tail flicked in an 'I win and you know it, so it's not fun anymore but... ha ha I win!' sort of way

(Those tails can be very descriptive, ask any Kitsune, they'll tell you the same... so you can stop glaring at me guys...*runs*)

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that evening/night

Inuyasha had skipped dinner in sulky protest at losing his Ramen to Hikaru and was in his tree

Kagome was worried about him, she felt really guilty after Shippo told her and Hikaru came back without him.

Soon after dinner Hikaru went to go find him,

Predictable as ever he was sitting in his tree,

Hikaru sat at the base and made herself comfortable, this could take a while.

"Inuyasha, come down" she called half-heartedly, as if that was going to work!

And as foreseen he ignored her,

"Fine," she said quietly "I know you can hear me… baka"

She dodged the rock he threw at her,

Now she knew she had his attention

"Inuyasha, I hope you realize that this afternoon was all fun and games."

Inuyasha grunted but otherwise ignored her

Hikaru sighed,

"But next time we may not be so forgiving…"

"It was MY tree in the first place!" he spluttered outraged

Hikaru's voice was barely a whisper, "You still think I'm talking about the tree?"

That shut him up

Hikaru was silent for a minute, she rubbed the shadows under her eyes

"Inuyasha, if you haven't noticed already Shippo hero-worships you. He wants nothing more from his future than to be like you."

Inuyasha turned away

Hikaru continued,

"But ever since you first met all you've done is abuse him! He's just a kit!"

Silence…

"Have you ANY idea what this could do to his psyche?!!"

The back of Inuyasha's head looked guilty (if that's possible)

"And yet…" Hikaru looked perplexed and distressed at the concept, "he defends you at every opportunity!"

Hikaru ran her fingers through her hair, this was harder than she expected,

She much preferred things that could be resolved by running off or beating the crap out of someone

"You're like a brother to him!"

A rather heavy silence followed and Hikaru was almost certain he was glaring at the back of her head

She suddenly remembered that Inuyasha had sort of warped sense of family

"Uh, let me rephrase that!"

"Feh, don't bother."

Hikaru turned her head to look at him

"He speaks?!"

"Shut up!"

Hikaru laughed, then was serious again

"Would you please, just pay him bit more respect, quit pushing him around for once"

Her voice was pleading and mournful,

Inuyasha was still silent

"Will you at least think about it?" she said, rubbing the dark shadows under her eyes

he nodded

"Thank you"

Hikaru pulled her bowl of Ramen from seemingly nowhere and, using her fan,

She unnecessarily propelled the scent towards the Hanyou's sensitive nose

As you all know, Ramen is an international peacemaker,

So, naturally, Inuyasha was more than happy to come out of his tree.

He glared at her for a while,

Unsure if she was just going to eat it in front of him, and if so, how fast he could get out Tetsuaiga and take it from her

As if he'd said it out loud, Hikaru drew a dagger from her kimono and drew a clear line in the dirt between them

A clear signal of _'don't even __**think**__ about it!'_

Nevertheless, and much to Inuyasha's surprise, she handed over the Ramen to him without violence

He looked at her confused, then devoured the Ramen

Hikaru stood up, retrieving her knife

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?" (Hanyou with his mouth full, gross!)

"Go back to Kagome, she's worried about you" she said and walked off, not towards the village but further into the trees

Inuyasha shrugged and went back to the hut

_-To be continued-_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

OK! Hikaru and Inuyasha have a sort of truce going, which could make life a lot easier in the village

**Kaede hasn't found a solution to the whole dying dilemma, **

**But it's only a matter of time before she finds away or we'll end up having to inform Hikaru's next of kin…ouch**

**And Domeki's on his way! He may be a dumbass but Hikaru still sees him as a threat to her freedom**

**I wonder how long she's going to put up with him…**

**Please review! I really need those reviews to keep me going! So I'm taking a more polite approach**

**PPPP LL EEEEEE A SSSS EEEEEE**

**P P LL E A A S E**

**PPPP LL EEE AAAA SSS EEE**

**P LL E A A S E**

**P LLLLLL EEEEEE AA AA SSSS EEEEEE**

**RRRR EEEE V V II EEEE W W**

**R R EEEEE V V II EEEEE W W W**

**RRRR E V V II E WW WW**

**R R EEEE V II EEEE W W …OR I'LL…uh…I'll glare at you a bit…maybe…**

**So I will post the next chapter (**_Kuroraka_**) soon and please keep reviewing cause I won't post until I get at least ONE review!**

**and once again I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated in years but its going to be harder for me to write nowadays**

**but I promise I'll at least post what I wrote before my absence!**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


End file.
